Love Drought
by Soul93
Summary: "You sayin' you don't have feelings for me then why are you shaking like a leaf, Percy?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This veers off cannon from end of season 2. Currently, I'm working on editing the chapters but it's taking a bit of time 'cause I'm working on a number of stories as well.

Thank you to all those who took time to review!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the plot

 **IIII**

Christopher LaSalle sat the drinks down before taking his own seat. "The first round was on me but I aint getting the next one," he warned his teammates.

Patton Plame better known as Triple P snorted as he took his drink. "Cheap skate," he muttered under his breath but loud enough that LaSalle caught it.

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm saving," LaSalle said taking a swing from his beer.

"Saving for what?" Brody asked sceptically.

"It's a secret," he replied with a shrug.

"Like top secret?" Sebastian asked and by the look in his eye LaSalle knew he was just itching to start some crazy investigation.

"Something like that," he said before glancing around the table. Loretta had excused herself from tonight's festivities and Pride was manning the bar. "Where's Percy?" he asked glancing around him as if she'd suddenly pop up.

Brody smiled like she had something juicy to share while Sebastian and Triple P looked just as lost as him.

"Brody?" he prodded.

"Well," she began still with that smile. "You didn't hear this from me but Sonja's on a date." She told them happily.

"Well good for her," Sebastian said raising his beer in a toast.

Triple P eyed LaSalle warily. "You okay, man?" he asked.

LaSalle nodded lightly thumping his chest after he nearly choked on his own drink. Percy was on a date? That was news to him. "Yeah, that just went down the wrong pipe," he said taking a gulp of beer to soothe the burn down his throat. "So Percy's on a date?" he asked as casually as he could master.

"Yup, I don't want to brag but I set the whole thing up," Brody said smugly.

"Look at you playing, Cupid," LaSalle drawled with a smile that made his cheeks hurt.

"I've known Edward for a while and he just seemed perfect for Percy so I managed to convince her to give him a shot," Brody explained. "Hopefully they'll hit it off... and who knows wedding bells might be on the horizon." She added the last bit with an even wider grin.

LaSalle bulked. "Wedding bells?" he echoed in disbelief.

"What's wrong LaSalle?" Triple P asked innocuously. "Aren't you happy for Percy?"

"I'm happy for her," Sebastian piped in.

LaSalle glared at him from the corner of his eye. There was nothing to be happy about here. "I just don't think we should be jumping into any conclusions, for all we know Percy could be having a miserable time..." he said casually.

A ping sounded and Brody checked her phone before glancing up. "Seems to me like she's having an awesome time!" she chirped, holding up her cell phone.

On the screen was a text from Percy if Brody was to be trusted **. Great looking out girl! He's amaziiiiiing**. And half a dozen smiley faces.

Honestly LaSalle never understood why people needed to use more than one emoticon on a text. It was overkill and he'd never have suspected Percy was one of those culprits.

"Did she spell amazing with six i's ?" he asked squinting at the screen. "Doesn't she have spell check like normal people?"

"I think that was on purpose," Sebastian intoned.

LaSalle scowled into his drink. So what if Percy was on an 'amaziiiiing' date? It's not like that bothered him or anything. He was a bachelor with the freedom of picking up any girl he wanted. So he was perfectly fine with her dating. It's not like they had a moment. Or that he chickened out from seeing things through.

"Well at least one of us is on a date," Triple P said breaking the suddenly awkward silence.

LaSalle and Percy had kept what had or could've happened between them to themselves but something had definitely changed between them. And if the looks P was giving him was anything to go by others had noticed too.

"Yeah, but Chris is right I'm probably getting ahead of myself," Brody said in an obvious attempt to smooth things over.

"I'm going to get the next round," LaSalle abruptly announced as he stood up and headed for the bar.

No one said a word even though they'd hardly touched their drinks.

/

"It was great, he's fun," Sonja said as she turned into her street.

"But?" Meredith asked on the other end of the line.

Since she was driving, Sonja had her on speaker phone.

"But there wasn't that spark and I don't know..."she admitted with a shrug as if Meredith could see it.

"Well if there's no spark then there's no point right?" Meredith diplomatically said.

"Right," Sonja agreed as her brows furrowed in confusion. She squinted at the truck parked outside her home. _What's LaSalle doing here?_ She wondered. "Merri, I'll call you later okay?" she said easing into her driveway.

"Sure, goodnight."

"Night," she returned before she cut the engine. For a moment Sonja sat in her car undecided. The last person she wanted to talk to was LaSalle. Things were awkward enough between them, they didn't need to add late night visits into the mix.

 _For goodness sake Sonja!_ Her mind chided her _. This is LaSalle not the Bogeyman!_ Even with that mental slap she didn't feel all together at ease, still Percy grabbed her purse before climbing out of her car.

It was much more chilly now than when she'd first set out for her date. Hugging herself she slowly made her way to her front door.

LaSalle sat on the steps, illuminated by her porch light.

"Hey," Sonja greeted with a smile even though she felt uneasy.

If someone had told her a month ago she'd be nervous around Christopher LaSalle of all people she'd have laughed in their face and probably while pointing. Only the joke was on her now and it wasn't as funny as one would think.

LaSalle slowly lifted his eyes to her face, squinting slightly under the glare of the light. "How was your date?" he asked.

Sonja frowned. "How did you know about-"

"Brody," LaSalle answered before she could even finish her sentence.

 _Of course_. It's not like she'd sworn her into secrecy or anything. Sonja thought. "It was great," she replied with a slight shrug. Absently she rubbed at her bare arms to try and warm herself.

"Not amazing with six i's?" LaSalle asked with a raised eyebrow.

 _Geez, did Brody give them a play by play of her date as well?_ Sonja wondered. Rather than reply she decided to cut straight to the chase. "What are you doing here, LaSalle?" she asked truly curious.

He chuckled as he shook his head before dropping his eyes to his feet. "You know I've been asking myself that very same question since I found myself here," he admitted with a shrug.

Sonja was really starting to feel the chill now. She had two options remain out here and freeze to death while she waited for LaSalle to say whatever it is he wanted to say or she could invite him in, get warm and then hear him out.

 _Oh, what the hell!_

"Do you want to come inside?" she asked cocking her head to the side, as she eyed him.

LaSalle took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Sure... you starting to sound like a radio with a bad signal with all that teeth chattering," he teased with a slight smile.

Sonja felt herself relax. She could handle this LaSalle, her goofy partner. He stood, stepping to the side so she could unlock her door.

Searching for her key, she walked up the stairs. Her porch was non-existent just some steps leading to her door which left little room for one person let alone two. Swallowing she tried not to think about how close they stood. How her elbow lightly brushed against his stomach as she inserted her key into the lock. Or how good LaSalle smelled.

Fortunately she was able to unlock and open the door without embarrassing herself. "So I'm going to change into something more comfortable, feel free to make yourself at home," she said over her shoulder as she quickly ducked into her hallway.

She didn't even wait for a response as she all but rushed into her bedroom before closing the door behind her. Sonja's heart beat erratically as she closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves. This is LaSalle remember? However that did nothing for her current state. Swallowing her unease she quickly slipped out of her dress. She'd picked a blood red number that clung to her curves and stopped somewhere mid thigh.

A complete contrast from her usual attire but she'd wanted to look sexy. It's not like she had all these dates to dress up for anyways so why not look good when she did? Sonja's bleak dating calendar wasn't from lack of interest she was just too damn picky! There was always something missing. He wasn't tall enough. Smart enough. Funny enough. The list went on and on.

The end result? Her very single status. Because if she was being honest with herself, she left the single category and landed in the very single category when she passed the two year mark without having been in a serious relationship.

Shaking herself from her depressing thoughts, Sonja grabbed the jean and shirt she'd been wearing earlier. She'd shower after LaSalle left. She decided as she pulled the items on. Satisfied with her look, she hesitantly left the sanctuary of her room.

She found LaSalle on her couch, a mug in his hand and another one on the coffee table.

"What no booze?" Sonja joked wanting to break the sombre mood he seemed to be in.

LaSalle's lips twitched into a slight smile. "I think I've drunk my fair share of alcohol tonight," he admitted with a grimace.

"That bad huh?" she asked sitting down beside him but careful to leave space between them as she picked her own mug.

"I have this terrible habit of drinking more than I should when I'm feeling down," LaSalle said.

Sonja could definitely attest to that. "Thought you and the team were having drinks tonight?" she asked as she took a sip from her mug. Her insides seemed to sigh in happiness. What did it say about their relationship that he knew how she took her tea?

"We did. No doubt you're going to hear all about it Monday... I may have made a bit of an ass of myself," he confessed with a sheepish grin.

"I want to say I'm surprised but..." Sonja let her voice trial off as she shrugged.

Her comment had the intended effect with LaSalle chuckling at the harmless jibe.

"So do I want to know what led you to my door at 2am?" she asked settling into the couch. She had a feeling this was going to be one of those conversations that crossed the thirty minute mark.

LaSalle sipped at his coffee, eyes focused on some spot on her coffee table. "You know the thing about feelings is that aint nobody got any real control over them..." he began in a soft drawl that was oddly soothing. "No matter how hard you try not to feel a certain way, the harder you feel that certain way."

"LaSalle please tell me there's a point to your words and not just the hook to a country song?" Sonja asked with apprehension. She was hoping, hell praying this conversation wasn't heading in the direction she felt it was headed.

LaSalle chuckled humourlessly. "You aren't much for sugar coating, Sonja Percy," he said and the way he said her name made her hands start to shake ever so slightly.

"No, I guess I'm not," she admitted her voice surprisingly steady.

LaSalle placed his mug on the table before turning his body towards her, his eyes intense. "I didn't ask for this... I swear on my grandmother's grave," he said earnestly.

Sonja gulped her hands now sweaty on top of shaky. She had no choice but to also put her mug down before she splashed tea all over herself. "You didn't ask for what?" she asked in a breathless whisper.

 _Dear God please don't._

"I didn't ask to fall in love with you Sonja but I did."

Those words knocked the air right out of her lungs. Sonja didn't know whether to bolt for the nearest exit or close her eyes and hope this was just a bad dream. It's not that she didn't care about LaSalle. Knew for a fact she might even be falling for him, but she didn't want to be that girl.

You know the one that falls in love with her partner, stupidly thinks they might even make it work only to have it blow up in her face with no choice but to ask for a transfer.

She loved New Orleans even with all her comments to the contrary. She even loved her place of work with its assortment of characters. She didn't want to transfer somewhere else.

"Percy, say something," LaSalle pleaded.

What was she supposed to say? He's the one who decided to fuck their perfectly good silent agreement to keep things professional. Now he was looking at her like she had all the answers.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Sonja muttered under her breath.

/

It's not the response he was hoping for but at least she didn't throw him out. It's a start. Sonja Percy isn't the type of girl who looks for fairytale endings and his definitely no Prince Charming, but after weeks from running from his feelings, LaSalle is tired.

Tired enough to throw caution to the wind and hope that maybe they could figure something out.

"Where is this all coming from?" Percy asked looking a cross between perplexed and horrified.

 _How the hell was he supposed to know?_ LaSalle wondered. When had love ever been cut and dry? He definitely hadn't been planning to fall in love any time soon after Savannah. But Percy had chipped at the carefully crafted walls he'd built and because she was such an overachiever, bringing down his walls wasn't enough, she just had to go and make him fall for her. _Hard._

"Is this because I went on a date with Edward?" she asked.

LaSalle scowled. "I don't want to talk about that," he said firmly.

Percy threw her hands in the air. "This is really crazy," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't even know... I mean why LaSalle?"

"You're going to have to ask my heart but I hope you're willing to wait in line 'cause I've been asking myself that same question," he said with a helpless chuckle. "I didn't plan this Percy."

"So you keep saying," she said with a sigh. "I thought we decided to keep things simple between us?"

"Aint nothing simple about the way I feel about you and the way you feel about me," he said flatly.

"Who said I feel anything for you?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows.

LaSalle smirked. "You want to play games, Percy?" he asked softly.

She shifted nervously in her seat. "I don't play games, you know that," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked before grabbing her hand and lifting it for both of them to see. "You sayin' you don't have feelings for me then why are you shaking like a leaf, Percy?" he asked as he leaned closer, cutting the distance between them.

She gulped, nervously licking her lips. "I'm cold, it's chilly," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"How come your skin so hot then?" he asked his face now inches from her own.

Her eyes looked like saucers as she stared back at him.

"You going to answer me, Percy?"

"You should leave," she said, voice shaky.

"Is that what you want?" he asked seriously. If she wanted him to leave then he would.

Percy closed her eyes sucking the air through her teeth. When she opened her eyes he waited with bated breath. "No."

Releasing the breath he'd been holding, he used the hand that wasn't still holding her wrist to cup her face. "Then tell me what you want?" he asked, eyes darting between her eyes and her plumb red lips.

"I don't know what I want," Percy said trying to pull away but LaSalle held firm.

He had a feeling that if he let her pull away Percy would run and it would be hell chasing after her.

"I think you do... you just scared," he said calmly.

She swallowed. "And you aren't?" she asked him.

"I'm terrified," he admitted and throwing caution to the wind, Christopher LaSalle leaned in and kissed Sonja Percy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Thank you so much to the reviewers ( **zeejack** , **SweenyG** , **Letitia** and **anjulibai** ), your interest and kind words are much appreciated.

 **IIII**

Groaning Sonja barrowed deeper inside her covers. She didn't want to wake up yet and was hoping to delay the inevitable for as long as possible. The loud ringing and jingling of her phone on her bedside table seemed to have other plans. Yanking the covers down, she peeked at the caller ID and groaned even louder.

She didn't want to speak to LaSalle. Not after that scorcher of a kiss last night. _How could one kiss turn her perfectly crafted world upside down?_ Since the first time she laid eyes on Christopher LaSalle and his cocky grin she'd done her best to keep as much of a distance between them as she possibly could, but he made it near impossible. What with his country drawl, that boyish grin that had no doubt foiled tougher foes and his refusal to let her hide behind her walls.

It was no wonder she began feeling all these unwanted emotions, caring more than she should. And now rather than do the honourable thing and give her some space to figure out this cosmic eruption he was blowing up her phone. _Did this man simply not know when to let sleeping dogs lie?_

With a scowl Sonja rejected the call before putting her phone on silent. _There!_

But no sooner had she returned to her cosy nest before a very loud knocking started at her front door. _What the hell?!_ She wondered angrily as she rolled to her side and climbed out of bed. She had murder on the mind as she stalked out of her room and towards the front door. Her uninvited caller was about to become their next murder victim. She'd even do him the courtesy of calling Loretta in herself.

Angry she yanked her door open and some of her anger got knocked back several notches. She was not prepared for the full brunt of the Christopher LaSalle morning smile. And she wasn't even going to acknowledge the fact that she'd categorized his smiles by time of day either.

"Morning, City Mouse," LaSalle drawled with a lazy grin and a twinkle in his eye.

It's no wonder she had to constantly have his back on the field, the man looked danger in the eye and rather than do the smart thing and run – he just smiled like he was invincible.

Sonja mentally counted to ten before exhaling slowly. "What are you doing here, LaSalle?" she practically bit out. Annoyance was a good buffer and lord knows she needed one right about now.

He was completely unfazed by the threat in her tone. "Did you know your doorbell is broken?" he asked conversationally. "You should have that checked out."

"It's on purpose, an attempt to discourage unwanted visitors," Sonja stated bluntly.

LaSalle chuckled. "You're not a morning person are you?"

"I'm not much of an afternoon or evening person either," she quipped. "Now, why don't you-"

"I brought us breakfast," LaSalle said cutting her off. Then he brushed passed her like she wasn't about to ask him to leave. "No coffee smell? Percy, you disappoint me. Fortunately I also got us lattes. Full cream for me and that soy stuff you like."

Sonja blinked in shock as he began to unpack the paper bag he'd seemingly whipped out from thin air. He seemed utterly at home even humming what sounded suspiciously like the chorus to Spicks and Specks by the Bee Gees.

She was still gaping at him when he glanced up with a frown. 

"So you plan on joining me or are you just going to continue flashing your neighbours?" he asked.

In her fury she hadn't even thought to grab her gown, now she was standing there in her comfy but very short boy shorts and oversized white tee minus a bra. Now she could add humiliation to her list of LaSalle inspired emotions.

Grumbling murderous threats under her breath she returned to her bedroom and put her gown on. Then she nearly shrieked when she realised her head scarf was still on. She looked a completely bed rumbled mess and LaSalle hadn't so much as blinked! She freed her hair and went to spend a good two minutes trying to untangle it with her fingers. She was going for sexy, just stumbled out of bed but if her mirror was any indication she just looked like she'd been too lazy to comb out her hair.

"Yo Percy, your coffee is getting cold!" LaSalle called out.

Sonja sighed. _Whatever._ It's not like she wanted to look good for him anyway. One kiss – regardless of its fever inducing temperature- did not suddenly make them a thing. They were partners who just happened to kiss. End of story.

"So you're going to tell me why you nearly broke down my door at 10 am?" she asked once she returned to the kitchen.

LaSalle was munching into a bagel, checking his emails. Or texts from his friends who happened to be girls. An annoyingly jealous voice in her head added.

"Thought I'd do something nice for you and bring you breakfast," he said around a smile.

At first glance LaSalle looked every bit the cocky cop stud he was but when you got to really know him there were layers to his personality. For instance his upbeat disposition that balanced out her snarky quips.

"Right and this isn't some move out of the Christopher LaSalle handbook to woo girls?" she asked picking up her latte. She took a sip and the taste literally exploded in her mouth.

"Come on Percy you insult me," he said handing her a bagel. "If I was trying to woo you, don't you think I'd have come bearing something more romantic than coffee and bagels?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Sonja allowed her scepticism to show.

LaSalle chuckled. "Alright so my intentions aren't completely innocent," he admitted. "I was hoping you'd let me take you out tonight."

"As friends?" Sonja asked.

"If you like but see I like to think we more than just friends."

Sipping more of her latte, Sonja weighed her next words carefully. "Christopher, we're partners, we work together and if those aren't enough reason to stop this runaway train- I'm not looking for a relationship," she said.

"I aint looking for a relationship either," LaSalle pointed out. "We could not look for relationships together and see where it goes."

"I already know where this goes!" she exclaimed exasperated.

"You moonlight as a Psychic, Percy?" he asked sceptically.

"No, but I'm being realistic..." she insisted. "I'll be the first to admit that there's some chemistry and feelings but that doesn't mean we should just jump into something."

LaSalle placed his cup down. "You think this is just backlash from us working together and spending so much time around each other?"

"Yes and just because there's something doesn't mean we should act on it- what are you doing?!" Sonja squeaked out as she found herself being cornered in her own kitchen.

"Testing your theory," LaSalle said. "If it's just something than you won't mind me kissing you right?"

"What kind of crazy test is that?!" Sonja demanded, wide eyed and panicking like a deer caught in headlights.

"A move straight outta the Christopher LaSalle handbook to woo girls," he said, bracing his hands on either side of her on the counter.

Sonja's back was pressed against the counter, alarm bells going off in her head. The last time she let LaSalle kiss her all sorts of confusing things happened. She forgot how to speak. How to move without shaking all over. And it took hours to fall asleep once he'd left. She didn't need that kind of disturbance in her life.

"I thought you weren't trying to woo me," she reminded him meekly. _Where was her fire? Her no nonsense tough girl act when she really needed it?_ She wondered in a panic.

LaSalle grinned and her traitorous knees turned to jelly. "Now Percy I thought I told you I wasn't just trying to woo you here," he said.

"Than what are you doing?"

He dipped his head so his lips were lightly brushing against her ear. "Just making your heart weak is all."

/

"Okay I'll bite, what's up with you man?" Triple P asked bluntly.

LaSalle sipped his beer, eyes scanning the pool table as he planned his next shot. "What you mean?" he asked distractedly.

"I didn't want to say anything but you've lost three straight rounds of pool to a guy in a wheelchair," Sebastian stated. He glanced at P. "No offense P."

"None taken," Patton said with a nod.

"So P has the upper hand tonight, so what?" LaSalle asked with a shrug.

"So you're usually more focused," Patton said. "Heck, you haven't even cracked some cheesy joke all night. It's worrying."

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "Firstly my jokes aren't cheesy," he said as he lined his next shot. He missed by a mile and Sebastian and P shared knowing looks. "Okay so maybe I'm distracted but it's nothing," he said as he threw his stick to Sebastian who surprised them, all including himself, by actually catching it for once.

"Is it a girl?" Patton asked all serious. The man could be like a dog with a bone sometimes, as endearing as the trait was it could be annoying too.

"Now what makes you think it's a girl?" LaSalle asked playing dumb.

"Well," Sebastian said as he pulled a small note book from his shirt pocket and flipped it open. "First you didn't flirt with the bartender even though you usually do and second you-"

"Wait," LaSalle interrupted him with a scowl. "Did you actually write a list about me?" he asked baffled.

Sebastian had the decency to squirm. "Technically I was running a diagnostic on your behaviour but if you prefer list than that's also cool." He said with a shrug.

"You're weird," LaSalle told him frankly.

"And you are stalling," Triple P accused.

LaSalle sighed, shook his head and gulped down the rest of his beer. There was no way he was telling them about Percy and the kisses. Yes kisses, they'd progressed from just the one and were probably doing what some would call some seriously heavy petting. He could trust Patton for the most part to keep his mouth shut, but Sebastian was a different story. He'd run to tell Brody and Loretta the moment LaSalle turned his back on him and he knew Percy would have his head.

But he'd obviously given something away and unless he satisfied their curiosity they wouldn't stop digging. And he honestly couldn't trust either not to investigate him.

"Fine there's a girl," he admitted.

"I knew it!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Is it Percy?"

"What?!" both LaSalle and Triple P blurted simultaneously.

"Okay you've obviously been inhaling all those fumes you work around," Triple P told Sebastian. LaSalle mentally sent a silent prayer of gratitude to whichever saints were looking down on him- that had been a close call. "LaSalle wouldn't stand a chance with a girl like Percy." Triple P added frankly.

LaSalle proceeded to pretend not to take offense at his friend's words by busying himself with his drink.

"You're right but she's the only girl he hangs around," Sebastian said with a shrug before his eyes widened. "Is it Brody?" he asked.

"What?!" LaSalle blurted, this time his bafflement genuine.

Sebastian was shrugging and waving his hands all over the place. "No reason- I mean if it was Brody and you two were together, I wouldn't have a problem with it- though I just think that's so weird and I-"

"Give it a rest, man," Triple P interrupted him kindly.

"I was just doing an elimination process." Sebastian said.

"When it comes to women you will do well to not try and go all science with their motivations," Triple P said sagely. "That's one breed even a smooth hacker like myself can't seem to hack."

"Duly noted," Sebastian said before turning back to LaSalle. "So do we know this mystery woman?" he asked.

LaSalle was shit at lying, Percy had called him out on it enough in the past for him to know he wouldn't get away with it now either.

"She's different, we taking things slow," he said instead.

"You and slow aren't even in the same vocabulary," Triple P stated.

"I can be slow!" he exclaimed mildly offended.

"Doubt it, your previous behaviour says otherwise," Sebastian said with authority.

LaSalle scowled at him. "Let me guess, part of your diagnostic tests right?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm a scientist, conducting research comes as second nature to me," Sebastian said in his defence.

"Well I don't care what hypothesis you got on me, but I do know how to be a gentleman," LaSalle said matter of fact.

Triple P and Sebastian shared a long look before P surmised, "So she's keeping you honest, huh?"

LaSalle didn't even bother trying to lie his way out of that one. "Yup."


	3. Chapter 3

**IIII**

"You're going to love the food here," LaSalle said as he pulled Sonja's chair out for her.

He'd never done that before, but then again this was their first official 'non-date' outside either of their places so she decided not to call him out on his unnecessary show of chivalry. _Besides a girl could get used to this_. "Yeah... I can totally see how a burger joint is right up my alley," she said sarcastically.

It wasn't really a burger joint, but the place was famous for their burger selection more than anything else.

LaSalle winced. "I know you're a vegan, but they also have a really great veggie burger," he said with a grin. "So I've heard."

Sonja rolled her eyes and tried to get comfortable in her seat. "So what did you say to Pride?" she asked as she picked up the menu. She was surprised to find they actually did have a vegetarian selection even though it compromised of four lines. Inwardly she smiled.

She didn't know what she'd imagined their first 'non-date' to be but this restaurant was oddly a perfect fit for them. They didn't have to dress up or worry about running into people who knew them as friends and work partners. Sonja had agreed to 'catch' lunch with LaSalle but she was still hesitant about this thing they were embarking on. A couple of kisses shouldn't have weakened her resolve, but she'd underestimated LaSalle's kissing skills.

 _Note to self: When making decisions regarding the progression of their non – relationship, ensure there's at least a ten feet distance between yourself and Christopher's lips._

"Told him we were grabbing a bite to eat," LaSalle replied with a casual shrug, looking over his own menu.

She really shouldn't be surprised that of the two of them he was the one taking this whole shift in their relationship in his stride. After all LaSalle was way more laid back than she was. While she over analyzed things to a fault sometimes, he pretty much went where ever the flow took him.

"You know he's going to figure it out," Sonja said. They'd agreed to keep things between them until... well until they couldn't. LaSalle's words not hers.

LaSalle sighed. "I know but I'm hoping that when he does we would have figured out us out," he admitted. "This is new to me too you know."

Their waiter returned and took their orders before leaving them alone once more.

"Doesn't make it any less harder," Sonja said returning to their conversation before the waiter arrived.

"Anyone every told you, you worry too much?" LaSalle asked with a grin.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It isn't, at least not about most things just not about this."

Sonja scoffed. "I could lose my job," she said hating the turn in conversation but feeling they needed to air things out.

"And why is that?" LaSalle asked.

"When whatever this is ends-"

"If it ends," he cut in.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "Fine if it ends, I'm the one looking at a transfer," she said. "Pride's known you longer, trusts you more- heck you're probably the son he never had. If it comes down to it he'd choose you."

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

"It's what I know." Sonja insisted.

LaSalle took her hand. "Let's make a deal, if things end and we can't work with each other- I'll transfer," he stated seriously.

Sonja's eyes widened in surprise. "What?" she blurted.

"You heard me," LaSalle said giving her hand a squeeze before releasing it. "Scout's honour... I'm serious about us Percy, I ain't messing about."

She shook her head. Not sure if that was the sweetest or dumbest thing he'd ever said. "Were you even a scout?" she asked as the waiter returned with their orders. She'd decided on a salad and LaSalle not surprising had gone for the beef burger and fries.

"I could've been," he replied with a grin as he picked up a fry, munching into it.

Sonja smiled in spite of herself and tried not to think about how easy it was falling for Christopher LaSalle.

/

Removing his gloves, LaSalle arched an eyebrow at Pride. "What's up, King, you look like you're itching to say something?" he asked.

Pride gave him a lopsided smile. "Am I that easy to read?" he asked.

LaSalle scoffed. "Hell no, I just happen to know you well," he said.

From the corner of his eye he could see Brody and Percy. Both were conducting interviews with the construction crew of the murdered building manager. From the little they'd gleamed so far and the brutal manner in which Josh Jenkins had been killed, it was becoming more apparent that the motive was personal.

"You right," Pride agreed as he pulled his sunglasses off. "I was worried about you for a while you know."

Mentally LaSalle hoped this wasn't a repeat to their other conversation into his lifestyle choices. "I remember," he said calmly.

Pride nodded. "I'm just glad to see you doing much better," his old friend admitted giving him a fatherly pat on the shoulder before turning and heading in Loretta's direction where the coroner was examining the body.

Alone, LaSalle considered Pride's words. It was true that he was doing better had been for a while really, but he'd be lying if he said part of his turn around didn't have anything to do with a certain petite, wise cracking federal agent. Turning he watched Percy as she questioned one of the crew men.

It was crazy but even just looking at hear sent his heart into overdrive. He was allowing her to set the pace between them, knowing she needed the adjustment more than he did. The moment he accepted his feelings for her, he knew there was no turning back for him. His mother had always accused him of loving too hard. It's why Savannah's death had affected him so much. Why he hadn't been able to give up on his brother even when his hopes dwindled.

Probably sensing his eyes, Percy glanced up shooting him the stink eye before turning back to her questioning. LaSalle grinned. She'd admitted rather begrudgingly that she couldn't concentrate well if he was staring at her. So of course he stared her down every time he felt she was ready to pull the plug on them.

It was obvious she was still hesitant about them. At first he'd wondered if it was him, but he began to realise that Percy's hesitance went deeper than him being her partner or them pursuing a relationship. He wanted to ask, but something held him back. When she was ready to talk, she'd talk and he'd listen. For now he just had to be content with the fact that she was giving them a shot.

Triple P had been dead on when he'd said LaSalle didn't do slow well, but for Sonja he was willing to go as slow as she wanted them to. Sure he was worried about his chances of contracting pneumonia with the amount of cold showers he was taking, but something told him it would be worth it.

And if their last make out session was any indication, he wouldn't be waiting much longer. The truth was Sonja Percy wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

/

"For the love of all things sacred, can't a girl masturbate in peace anymore?!" Sonja huffed as she glared at the ceiling.

It had been another long, unnecessarily rough day. All she wanted was a soak in the tub while masturbating to thoughts of studly agents with sexy accents. The man was driving her insane! If it wasn't the heated looks it was the constant accidental touches that were messing with her head. She was the one who was hesitant on turning things physical on some misguided idea of exploring the depth of their emotions and she was suffering for it.

He had her so messed up she was starting to doubt her own sanity.

Careful to avoid sloshing any water onto the floor, she leaned over and picked up her phone. Her caller ID revealed it was her mother. And like she was sixteen all over again she found herself feeling guilty for touching herself.

"Hi Mom," she greeted extra cheerful.

There was a pause then. "Are you drunk?" her mother asked on the other end of the line.

Sonja deflated. "Why do you always ask me that?" she asked.

"Because you're only ever happy to hear from me when you're drunk or want something," Gail explained.

"Maybe I'm just happy because I love you?"

"And I'm an Olympic gold medallist," her mother deadpanned.

Sonja laughed. "You could be," she quipped.

"Very funny, dear," her mother said dryly. "So I just heard some startling news," she began and just like that she began her long winded narrative about her cousin Shelly's coming out.

After years of keeping her personal life private, her cousin at thirty two had finally told their family she was a lesbian and engaged to her soul mate. Of course everyone in their family suddenly had an opinion even people who wore locked up in jail for serious crimes like bank robbery. You'd think they'd save their speech making skills for their next parole hearing.

Personally Sonja had suspected her cousin preferred the same sex when she caught her practicing how to kiss with her female friend Leticia in tenth grade. She was happy her cousin was living her truth. She just didn't like all the chatter it had unearthed.

"... Then I started thinking about how you haven't bought a boy around in ages," her mother was saying garnering her attention. "And maybe it's because you think I'll judge you if you like women."

Sonja sighed. "Mom, I'm not a lesbian," she said not even bothering to hide her exasperation.

Her mind wandered to thoughts of LaSalle. Definitely not a lesbian...

"Honey I just worry about you," her mother said. "That break up really affected you, you went off meat. Is it a stretch to assume you also went off men?" Gail asked.

'That Break up' was a prelude to almost every conversation she and her mother had on relationships. You'd swear they'd both gone through it.

"No it didn't..." Sonja paused, wondering if she should mention that she was currently not being in a relationship with someone. "In fact I'm seeing someone." She added. _Was she and LaSalle seeing each other now? Dear lord were they in a relationship and she was just being stubbornly obtuse about it?!_

"Really?" the disbelieve in her mother's voice was laid on pretty thick. "Your relationship status on Facebook hasn't changed..."

Sonja released a harried sigh. "Mom, I haven't been on Facebook in years!" she exclaimed.

"So have a lot of people but their relationship statuses change all the time," Gail said in a tone of one versed in things sort of things.

"Mom, you seriously need to spend less time on Facebook," Sonja advised as she stood up and grabbed a towel.

"Then how will I know which eligible guys are perfect for you?"

Closing her eyes, Sonja mentally counted to ten. She was doing that a lot lately. Between LaSalle, work, her meddlesome mother _and LaSalle,_ she constantly needed to take a step back and remember to breathe.

"Honey, how about you bring this boy over for Sunday dinner sometime?" Gail suggested sweetly.

"He's a man, Mom," Sonja corrected even as everything inside of screamed that she wasn't taking LaSalle to meet her family any time soon! That screamed of commitment and other feelings she was happy to ignore for now.

"Unless he's on the good side of fifty than he's a boy," her mother said. "Now think about what I said and call me when you have an answer."

Climbing out of the tub, she drained the water and padded into her bedroom.

"Okay," Sonja relented. She'd already thought about. It wasn't happening. But she'd pretend to think it over for her mother's sake.

"Good now Scandal is on so I better go," her mother said. "Goodnight, dear."

"Night," Sonja said before hanging up.

Just as she was about to throw her phone on the bed, it vibrated from an incoming text. She unlocked the screen and opened the message.

 **Wanna go fishing?**

Sonja scoffed shaking her head as she responded.

 **It's 10 pm. I'm sure the fish are asleep**.

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 **Hate to break it to you City Mouse, fish never sleep.**

She chuckled and typed her response.

 **Well I do and so should you Country Mouse.**

A few seconds passed this time and Sonja told herself she wasn't eager for his reply as she sat on her bed.

 **Can't sleep. Thoughts of this woman are keeping me awake.**

Sonja placed a hand over her lips. Did she just giggle? _Oh my word. She did._ Like some giggly school girl chatting to her crush! She had it so bad it wasn't even funny.

 **Maybe you should be texting her and not me?**

 _Was that even flirting?_ She'd been off her game for a while now.

 **Lol. Are you flirting with me Sonja Percy?**

Sonja grinned. So that was flirting.

 **Now where would you get such a crazy idea?**

 **I have my theories. Still don't wanna go fishing with me?**

 **Night, LaSalle.**

 **Okay but I'm going to eventually get you on my boat.**

Sonja's eyebrows arched.

 **Since when do you have a boat, LaSalle?**

 **Night, Percy.**

 **Seriously?!**

 **Zzzz.**

Sonja huffed glaring at her phone. The man was incorrigible.

/

 **AN:** As always thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay, life got pretty hectic. Once more I truly appreciate the feedback.

 **IIIII**

"We need to stop meeting like this, Christopher," Sonja said as she took the seat beside him.

LaSalle smirked. "Now come on Percy you can't tell me that family planning clinics don't just fill you with sweet mushiness?" he teased.

Plucking the pamphlet he'd been reading out of his hand, Sonja arched an eyebrow. "Know her ovulation cycle, make your move," she read aloud. "Seriously?"

"What, it's actually really interesting," LaSalle said unashamed. "You should read it, get some pointers on how to bring your own Christopher junior into the world."

Sonja threw him an evil glare just as they got called up. They were following a lead on the murders of two women whose only connection was this family planning clinic. Each woman had suffered what at first glance looked like a miscarriage. Only they'd both bled to death and Loretta had voiced her own suspicions about the deaths though she was still conducting more research on the autopsies.

"Mr and Mrs Mouse, if you'll both just take a seat," Dr Jones said as she gestured at the seats before her desk. She was a pleasant looking woman, reminded her of her third grade teacher with her bun and cat eye shaped glasses.

Sonja threw LaSalle a look. _Seriously?_

Of course the idiot just smiled at her as he pulled out her chair.

She leaves the fake aliases to him and he comes up with something as cheesy as Mr and Mrs Mouse?

"Anyone ever told you that you make quite the adorable couple?" Dr Jones asked with a smile.

"No."

"Yes."

They said simultaneously.

Dr Jones chuckled. "And funny too," she quipped before opening a file. "So what can we do for you today?" she asked.

Sonja glanced around them at the sunny room with its yellows and eggshell blues. "We?" she asked.

The doctor smiled. "Yes at Family First we are all a unit working to help you start your family," she explained.

 _Or get you a one way ticket to the afterlife_. Sonja thought even as she smiled back at the doctor.

"You'll forgive my wife – it's the Liberian in her," LaSalle said, draping an arm around Sonja's shoulders and giving her an affectionate squeeze.

 _So not only was she Mrs Mouse, but she was also a Liberian?_ LaSalle didn't know it but he was a dead man.

"Now you said something about helping us start our family," he said steering the conversation back to their investigation.

"Oh yes," Dr Jones agreed steepling her fingers together. "We aren't just trying to give you a shot at starting your own family but a guarantee."

Sonja and LaSalle shared a look.

"Can you even guarantee something like that?" Sonja asked sceptically.

"A few years ago no, but we have come a long way with science," Dr Jones explained. "Family First has a full proof treatment that guarantees conception within two months."

"Wow, that's amazing," Sonja said, her gut telling her they were right to follow this lead.

"With six i's," LaSalle piped in.

Dr Jones glanced between them. "Excuse me?" she asked confused.

LaSalle grinned ignoring the elbow jab to his side. "Just an inside joke," he answered dismissively. "So can you tell us about this treatment... why it's better than the others on the market?"

"You've been trying for a while?' Dr Jones asked sympathetically.

"Yup, and I can assure you it's not the sex," LaSalle said as he turned and gave Sonja a meaningful look. "The sex is _really_ good."

Was he telling her that sex with him would be worth it? Sonja wondered even as she felt herself become flustered at the look he was giving her. It's not that she hadn't thought about sex with LaSalle, because she had- _a lot_. She was just trying to be the level-headed one and not rush into things. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't starting to forget why abstinence was even an option.

"Well that's good to hear, nobody wants terrible sex," Dr Jones said oblivious to the sudden tension in the air. "What we do is provide a medically tested drug called First." She went on to explain.

Sonja snapped out of her LaSalle induced haze long enough to get her brain back on the job and not her partner. "First?" she inquired.

"Yes because it's the first of its kind," Dr Jones elaborated. "Rather corny but very fitting. Not only does it stimulate sexual appetite in the woman but it increases her chances of conception by a hundred percent!"

 _If it's too good to be true then it's probably too good to be true._ Sonja thought. They'd have to get a sample of this drug and have Sebastian run some tests on it.

"So how soon can we get this drug?" LaSalle asked eagerly.

Maybe a bit too eagerly. So she wasn't the only one battling sexual frustrations...

Dr Jones smiled, her eyes practically maniac and Sonja wondered why she'd thought the woman reminded her of her third grade teacher. "That's easy... as soon as you sign these consent forms will be able to give you your very first baby," she replied.

Sonja frowned. "Don't you need to run some tests... check that everything is right with us?" she asked.

"There's no need. There's no irregularity First can't fix," Dr Jones answered.

Sonja shared a look with LaSalle _. Definitely fishy._

"Sounds good to me, where do we sign?" he asked with a smile.

/

"I still can't believe that woman was allowed to practice medicine even with the suspicious deaths associated with women who'd been her clients," Brody said shaking her head.

"On paper she looked clean, why would anyone suspect the good doctor of malpractice?" Pride asked with a shrug.

The team were assembled at his bar, enjoying drinks after another successful investigation. However not even the ambiance of the place or good music could soften the brutality of Dr Jones miracle drug.

"That aint no malpractice Pride, what that woman did was murder plain and simple," LaSalle said, one eye on Percy.

She was sitting on the other side of the table, sandwiched between Brody and P. He liked to think it wasn't intentional on her part but she'd been skitterish towards him since they left the good doctor's office earlier. He was just looking for the perfect moment to pull her aside and get to the bottom of her behaviour.

"I agree with Christopher on this, regardless of her good intentions she knew the risks but chose to endanger the lives of her patients," Loretta said.

"I'm going to get the next round," Percy announced before bolting from her seat.

"Is she okay?" P asked as he stared after her.

Brody shrugged picking up her beer. "Don't have a clue maybe her work husband has an idea?" she asked with a smirk.

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "You've been on my case all morning, Brody," he called her out. "I'm going to start thinking it's personal."

"Only because you've taken the whole Mr Optimistic thing to a whole new level!" Body pointed out.

"I know!" P exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one who'd noticed the extra hop to his step!"

"You're not," Pride said with a smirk.

"Come on, can't a guy just be happy?" LaSalle asked, uncomfortable in the hot seat. It was one thing when he had to fend off P and Sebastian however with Brody, Pride and Loretta in the mix he didn't stand a chance.

Loretta chuckled. "We're not saying it's wrong, in fact we are all happy for you," she explained.

"I think I need to use the bathroom," LaSalle said getting to his feet and hastily putting an end to the topic of conversation.

He left his friends laughing at his expanse. However he wasn't headed for the bathroom. He spotted Percy by the bar laughing at something Buckley was saying. Now don't get him wrong, LaSalle liked Buckley just not when he was playing the goofy veteran finding his way again. There was place for one goofy stud in the group and he'd already claimed that title.

"Y'all having a good laugh?" he asked casually as he sidled up to Percy.

"Just some silly story," Buckley said with a grin. "Can I get you something?" he asked.

"Sure," LaSalle said, his eyes on Percy even as she seemed hell bent at boring a hole into the wall behind Buckley. "How about whatever is on special tonight?" he suggested. He wasn't hungry for food but he needed to speak to Percy for a sec'.

"Sure, I'll just go check in the kitchen," Buckley said before he walked off.

"What's wrong, Percy?" he asked. "A second ago you were all laughs now you won't even look at me?"

She glanced at him. "You're jealous of Buckley?" she asked like he was being ridiculous.

"I'm jealous of any guy who makes you laugh," he admitted.

He watched her squirm. "Christopher-"

"Come on," he cut her off as he grabbed her hand, leading her from the crowded bar.

"Where we going?" she asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere where we can talk," he replied.

"We were talking just fine back there," Percy said but she allowed him to pull her along.

LaSalle chuckled. "Trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

He led them outside at the back of the bar. It was deserted and blessedly quiet.

"If I didn't trust you I'd be worried," Percy said as she glanced warily around them.

"Why?" he asked absently rubbing his fingers along her wrist.

"Guy brings you to a back alley?" she echoed with raised eyebrows. "Usually that should set off your alarm bells."

He chuckled as he twirled her around on a whim.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm good. You?"

"I'm also good."

He pulled her into his arms. "Can I ask you something?" he asked staring her straight in the eye.

"What?"

"Do you think I've been good?" he asked, voice husky. "Cause I think I've been really good."

He was all for taking things slow, but P hadn't been lying when he told him he wasn't one for taking things slow. He'd tried this whole abstinence thing, but it was hard – no pun intended- when the object of his desires was constantly in his space. Taunting him with what he was so desperate for.

"Sex changes things, Christopher," Percy said her voice shaky. "It means the line is officially crossed and we can't go back."

He nodded. "I know," he agreed. "But that's what I've been trying to tell you, Sonja. I don't want to go back."

"What about the others- they are waiting for us?"

"They're adults they'll figure something out," he said pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth, grinning when he felt her shiver in his arms.

"But won't it be suspicious if we just suddenly disappear?"

"Do you care?"

"Right in this moment?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Good girl," LaSalle said with a grin as he claimed her lips.

/

 _There's no turning back._

 _Not after this_.

Sonja thought as she stared back at her reflection. Her eyes looked dilated and her lips were swollen from the heavy make out session outside Pride's. She's not even sure how they'd managed to get back to her place between all that kissing and touching.

Placing a hand to her lips, Sonja knew there was really no turning back. She wanted this. Wanted LaSalle like a druggie craving her next fix. Staring at herself she noted the red lacy bra and underwear. Her nipples poked at the material, evidence of her arousal.

With one last calming breath she exited the bathroom, entering her bedroom. It was simply decorated and tidy yet somehow the presence of a shirtless Christopher LaSalle turned it into some love nest. _Dear Lord what was this man trying to do to her?_

"You alright?" he asked in a deep timber that made her ache between her legs.

She could barely breathe. _Why the hell was he asking her all these confusing questions?_ "Yes," she replied breathless.

He took the necessary steps to close the gap between them. "Have I ever told you how much red suits you?" he asked all but inhaling her.

 _See? More confusing questions!_

"Damn Percy what you doing to me?" he growled into her hair as he pulled her flush against him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, lashes lowered. "I haven't even started," she said.

He groaned, his arousal pressing against her stomach. _Mother of mercy was that all LaSalle?!_

"Just promise me one thing," he said.

"Anything."

"No regrets in the morning."

"Okay," she agreed.

He trailed kisses down her throat making her arch into him. "I mean it Sonja, this is us now," he said against her heated skin as his tongue left a blazing trial in its wake.

She could barely stand. Barely think. His lips and his hands were everywhere at once. This wasn't sex. LaSalle obviously planned to make love to her body.

Sinking to his knees he pressed a sweet kiss just above her navel, his fingers hooked around her panties. He stared up at her and the intensity of his stare threatened to blow her from the spot.

"This is us," he repeated in that drawl that was sex all on its own.

She nodded. "This is us," she agreed.

He grinned and his eyes promised her so much more than multiple orgasms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I was so floored by the amazing response to the previous chapter that I took some time from my thesis to finish this up. Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

 **IIII**

"So..." Sonja began rolling onto her stomach. "You have a boat?"

LaSalle blinked at her and when he realised she was actually serious he could not help chuckle. "We just had mind-blowing sex and the first thing out of your mouth is a question about a boat?" he asked incredulous.

"Not just any boat, you're boat." She pointed out.

"Sonja, if this is your idea of pillow talk then we need a serious talk."

She huffed. "I'm being serious."

"You're just trying to distract yourself from what just happened," LaSalle said as he took one of her hands in his own. "It's okay to be somewhat freaked out."

"Christopher..."

"It's not magic, I really am just _that good_." He finished with a smug grin.

Sonja grabbed her pillow in an attempt to hit him with it but he easily out muscled her, throwing the pillow over his shoulder and managing to trap her underneath him in one swift move. "Your bedside manner leaves much to be desired but I think I don't really mind," he confessed.

"Cocky much?" No sooner had the words left her mouth, Sonja cringed. "Don't answer, I walked right into that one." She admitted.

"You did," LaSalle agreed amused.

"Now I see why Pride isn't a fan of my puns," She said ruefully as she absently rubbed his arms.

LaSalle frowned.

"What?" Sonja asked.

"I just realised we didn't discuss our number one rule," he replied.

"Which is?"

"You're not allowed to say another man's name while we're in bed," LaSalle said seriously.

Sonja scoffed. "What crazy rule is that?" she asked baffled. "And I simply mentioned Pride not screamed his name out." She added.

But LaSalle just shook his head. "I can't be having Pride's name pop up when we're in bed," He said. "It's just - weird."

"Christopher, are you serious right now?"

"And that other thing you say just as your climaxing?" he began.

"What thing?" Sonja asked.

" _Jesus. Fuck_ ," LaSalle said. "Jesus has nothing to do with my technique."

To his surprise Sonja actually started laughing which he didn't understand since he was being serious.

"What's so funny?"

She cupped his face. "You really are a Neanderthal," she remarked with a grin.

"I prefer sex god, but I'll give you a free pass," He teased even as he kept a straight face.

"I'm so lucky," she cooed with sarcasm.

LaSalle smiled as he brushed his lips against hers. "And you better not forget it," he said as he grasped her thighs.

"Christopher I'm really sucky with relationships," Sonja said grimly, her previous smirk gone.

"I have battle scars that say otherwise," he joked, referring to the scratches on his back and arms. He wasn't going to let Sonja go down her road of trepidation.

Sonja smiled. "I'm being serious, Christopher."

"And I'm easing your mind," he returned. "It's kind of our thing now... so the sooner you accept it the better."

"Do I have any say at all? Sonja asked with an eye roll.

He pretended to think it over. "Uhm... no, not really," he replied.

"And why not?"

"Because we'd spend the rest of the night debating over the pros and cons and I'd really like to get back to the part where I woo you with my sexual prowess," He explained.

He elicited a laugh from her as she pulled him down for another kiss. This one was longer, more sensual and had him thanking the higher powers that they were both still very much naked.

"Chris?"

Peppering her jaw with light kisses as he caressed her thighs, LaSalle tried to focus on Sonja's voice but was finding it hard.

 _They aren't even together for more than a month and he is already making liberal use of puns_. He thought ruefully.

"Christopher?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for waiting for me," Sonja said softly.

He paused from his attentions on her jaw long enough to hold her stare once more. "You're every bit worth the wait, Sonja." He said and it was the truth.

Her face softened and for the first time since their first kiss that first night, LaSalle knew without a doubt that Sonja was just as in love with him as he was with her. She was just being a woman- irrational and over thinking the situation.

"And maybe if you do that thing with your tongue again I'll take you on my boat."

"So you do have a boat?" She asked amazed.

But rather than waste time with replying, LaSalle ended the conversation with a sure fire method to silencing Sonja Percy – a kiss on that sensitive spot below her left ear that turned her into an incoherent mess and putty in his hands.

/

Wiping the grease on his jeans, LaSalle picked up his ringing phoned and answered.

"Little brother!" his brother's voice boomed from the other end of the line.

LaSalle's lips curved into a smile. "I'm happy to hear from you too," he said, bringing a hand over his eyes to shade it from the blaring sun.

"What you up to?" Cade asked.

"Fixing my boat."

There was a pause on the other end then, "You have a boat?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" LaSalle asked perplexed.

"Because you didn't tell anyone you idiot," his brother stated.

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "You've always known I wanted a boat," he reminded him.

"And I want to go live on a private island but I'm in Alabama..."

His brother was in one of his sarcastic moods, but LaSalle appreciated any mood as long as it meant his brother was sane of mind. "So did you call me just to pick on me?" he asked.

"That's one of the reasons. I'm your older brother, picking on you is sort of my job."

LaSalle didn't have a response to that.

"However the main reason is because here I am, kicking back just enjoying the great outdoors and mama suddenly drops this bomb about you being serious with someone." Cade said.

"Mama's backyard isn't the great outdoors..." he quipped dryly.

"Don't try to change the subject."

Telling his mother about Sonja hadn't been LaSalle's plan, however she had some creepy motherly sixth sense and just kind of caught him out. He really had no choice but to come clean.

"I'm guessing by the silence on your end it's true then?"

"Yeah..." LaSalle admitted.

There was a silence for a moment as both thought on their next words.

"You're the sane one so I'm going to trust she's a great girl," His brother finally said breaking the silence.

He didn't even hesitate. "She's amazing."

"That serious?"

As if he'd ever tell his mother about a girl he didn't see a future with. "Yup," LaSalle confirmed.

"And Savannah?"

LaSalle would be lying if he said he didn't still think about her. He'd been in love with her and she'd meant something to him. He wasn't just going to bury her memory, but he wasn't going to fixate on it either. He didn't doubt if Bait Fish hadn't murdered her he'd still be with her, but even he hadn't been blind to the magnetism between him and Sonja even at their first meeting.

However that didn't mean he saw Sonja as Savannah's replacement. She was her own person and had carved her own unique place in his heart. He would always honour Savannah's memory and would continue to miss her but he was embarking on a future with Sonja.

"She was special... hell I loved that girl for over a decade," LaSalle admitted fondly. "But me moving on doesn't mean I'm forgetting her. It just means my heart didn't stop beating when I lost her."

"This woman really means a lot to you, huh?" his brother asked awed.

"You have no idea..."

"Little Brother?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw this up."

LaSalle squinted. "Excuse me?"

"Don't screw this up," Cade repeated. "I can repeat it slowly if you like?"

"Real funny," he deadpanned, but he took his brother's tacit approval to heart. Sonja already knew about his brother, but a formal introduction was only fitting.

"I know... I should try stand-up comedy next."

"Please don't."

"Fine you don't have to persuade me any further, I'm going to do it."

"Cade!"

The line went dead and for a second LaSalle stood scowling at the screen before his face split into a grin. "Crazy rascal," he muttered shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**IIIII**

Sonja leaned over and stole a piece of fruit from LaSalle's plate while he was distracted with a text from Pride.

"You know I see you right?" he asked eyes still glued to his mobile screen.

"Have no idea what you're talking about," Sonja said chewing.

He grinned, putting his phone down as he regarded her. "You look beautiful," he said.

Rolling her eyes, Sonja straightened up, leaning away from the counter. "You already know I'm easy no need to butter me up," she said.

"Easy?" he echoed with raised eyebrows. "You're one difficult woman- fortunately I have the magic touch."

Son snorted. "Magic touch my ass." She grumbled as she went over to the refrigerator.

"I happen to love your ass," he quipped.

 _Men._ Sonja thought as she rolled her eyes opening LaSalle's fridge. She stared at the bleak contents. And here she thought she was bad, LaSalle made her tub of soy yogurt and bottle of juice look like a fully stocked fridge. "Have you ever heard of something called the grocery store?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Huh?"

Straightening up, she scowled at him. "Where you staring at my ass?" she asked.

"I'm not even going to lie," LaSalle said solemnly than he grinned and she fought the urge to smile. "What were you saying about the grocery store?" he asked.

Of course he heard her. Was just too busy staring at her ass to string a coherent sentence no doubt.

"You seriously need to go grocery shopping," she informed him.

LaSalle arched his eyebrows. "Why?" he asked confused. "I have milk, meat- what more do I need?"

"Vegetables for starters," Sonja answered, ignoring the voice in her head that called her a hypocrite. Usually she wasn't so lax with her groceries but she'd been distracted of late. Trying to balance her job and her blossoming her relationship with LaSalle taking up much of her time.

"Then maybe you should shop for me," LaSalle suggested with a shrug. "You practically leave here anyways."

"That's not true," Sonja denied. She just happened to spend most of her weekends at his place rather than her own. Though she'd wanted to take things slow, things between them just seemed to fall in place without much input from either of them.

She chalked this up to their close friendship before the kiss. Or just really great sex. Most probably the sex.

"Percy you have a drawer." LaSalle deadpanned.

She snorted and grabbed a bottle of water before closing the fridge. She hadn't been lying when she said 'this was us', her mind just had a difficult time with all the boundaries they were obliterating.

"I can't buy your groceries LaSalle," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because..." her voice trailed off. She was grasping at straws and they both knew it.

"Fine," he relented finishing off his breakfast. "We can go together."

"Because that's not at all suspicious?"

LaSalle sighed in exasperation. "I think we're a bit too late about worrying about suspicion," he said. "I want to talk to Pride... we're too old to be hiding, Sonja."

She frowned. "Speak for yourself Pops, I'm in my twenties," she quipped but she knew he was right. It had been just over a month now and things between them were surprisingly good. The sex was unbelievable. She was comfortable, probably the happiest she'd been in a very long time. She was just afraid that once it came out their relationship would change.

And she knew first hand that change didn't always mean for the better.

"Come here," LaSalle called patting his lap.

"I'm not sitting on your lap," Sonja told him as she shuffled over to his side.

With little resistance, LaSalle pulled her onto his lap so that he was looking up at her for once. "I want us to go out in public and there be no doubt you're my woman," he said.

"I'm your woman?" Sonja asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Possessive much?"

"Don't care. I love you and everyone should know it, especially Buckley."

Sonja groaned. "Buckley, really, Christopher?" she said even though her heart was bouncing around all over the place. She never got tired of hearing him say he loved her. And if she was being honest with herself she was in love with Christopher LaSalle- country mouse and all. She just had a difficult time actually telling him that.

"Of course Buckley," LaSalle said with a scowl. "They guy is obviously trying to put the moves on you."

"Buckley is just being sweet!" Sonja exclaimed, truly baffled why LaSalle saw the other man as a threat.

"Exactly, aint no man sweet to a girl unless he's sweet on her," LaSalle claimed.

Sonja cupped his jaw and gave him a peck on the lips. "Well too bad for him because I'm completely sweet on someone else," she said softly.

It wasn't the 'I love you' she owed him, but it was a start.

LaSalle's eyes twinkled as he smiled goofily back at her. "If you think talking about another man will distract me from another man that likes you then you don't know much about men Sonja Percy," he teased.

Sonja smiled. "Oh just shut up and kiss me, Country Mouse," she said.

"Right back at you, City mouse."

/

Wood creaked beneath her and Sonja cursed under her breath. "I swear if I slip and break my neck I will haunt you until your last breath, Christopher LaSalle," she threatened.

LaSalle chuckled as he led her up the wooden steps. "The sweet things you say to me," he joked.

"Very funny," Sonja deadpanned but he knew she was excited, almost as excited as he was about showing her his boat.

He'd been saving for a while. In the beginning it had been to buy a ring for Savannah, but then she'd been killed. For a while he'd sat with the savings not sure what to do with the money. He figured the bar gig was out since Pride was already doing it. Also he wasn't looking for another full time job.

Then he remembered how as he kid he'd always wanted his own boat. His grandfather used to take him and Cade to sea. When they weren't fishing, they were learning to dive. He learnt a lot about life on water.

"Okay, we're here," he announced with a smile.

It was an old sailboat he'd spent his two weeks off fixing up with the help of some of his friends who enjoyed fishing and diving as well.

"Does that mean I can take off this blindfold?" Percy asked.

"What you think?"

"Smart mouth," she grumbled as she united the slip of material over her eyes.

LaSalle watched with baited breath as her eyes widened at the sight before them.

"Oh my word, Christopher," Sonja gushed in surprise. "It's... oh my word- beautiful!"

"So I take it you like it?" he asked amused.

"Like it?" Sonja echoed taking the sight before her. "I love it, you idiot!"

His sentiments exactly.

"So you want to climb aboard?" he asked taking her hand.

She nodded mutely still in awe. "This is really amazing," she said before giving him a warning look. "And if you say with six i's I'll kill you."

He laughed. "More sweet talk, you must be really impressed," he said leading her to the ramp.

"I am... but just one question?"

"Shoot."

"Please tell me you didn't name your boat The Three Blind Mice!"

Christopher grinned. "What's wrong with that?" he asked. "I thought it was fitting... we almost missed this thing between us because we were blind."

"Still that's what, two blind mice not three."

"Well that wouldn't roll off the tongue as well as The Three Blind Mice," Christopher explained. "Beside, when we take this boat out it will be with no destination in mind... the boat will take us where ever the tide takes us."

"Leading us blind," Percy surmised with a smile. "Our third mouse."

"Exactly."

She smiled, leaning into him. "I still think it's corny as hell," she informed him.

LaSalle chuckled as he brushed his lips across her brow. He felt a rush of happiness, life was good.

/

The NOPD officers smartly parted for him as LaSalle stalked out of the warehouse. At least he'd remembered to return his gun to its holster or he'd make for an even more menacing figure than he already did.

"Where is she?" he demanded from no one in particular.

"I think she's receiving medical attention from one of the EMT's by the ambulance," one of the officers replied.

He spotted the ambulance and made a beeline for it, vision red and his jaw aching from how hard he was clenching it.

Percy sat with an EMT, her bullet proof vest off as the medical personal tended to the graze on her left arm. When she noticed his presence she stared defiantly back at him and he felt his temper rise several levels.

"When I tell you to stay back," he began through clenched teeth. "I mean stay the hell back!"

"I'm your partner not backup!" Percy snapped.

 _Of course she wasn't going to apologize. No instead the infuriating woman was going to act like he was the one in the wrong._

"Guess what, Percy?" he snapped back. "You were almost my dead partner by ignoring my orders!"

She leapt to her feet, her expression thunderous. "And since when do I take orders from you?!' she demanded just as angry.

LaSalle felt blood rushing to his ears. _Did she simply not understand anything he'd just said?_ She almost got herself killed and her death would be on him. "Damnit Sonja!" he yelled. "You dove in there like freaking Wonder Woman minus the bullet deflecting bracelets, you got shot!"

"It's a graze!" she shouted back. "And newsflash, I run the risk of getting shot every time I do my fucking job!"

"Woaw, what's going on here?"

Neither had even noticed Pride approach or the EMT make a discreet gateway from the line of fire.

LaSalle clenched his fists as he glared at Percy. "She ignored a blatant order and nearly got herself killed!" he accused.

"You're an idiot and I'm not going to stand here and be treated like some naughty child!" Percy snapped before she stormed away.

"Want to tell me what that was about?" Pride asked.

With his anger finally abating fear like nothing he'd felt in a while gripped him. LaSalle knew that his expression gave everything away.

His friend and mentor sighed. "I'm not going to stand here and pretend I haven't noticed that something is going on between you two," he said grimly. "I'm the last one to dish out relationship advice, but this isn't the first time you've let your feelings for Percy get the better of you on the field."

LaSalle knew he meant the time he'd been against her going in his place to diffuse the bomb that had she failed would have taken lives along with hers and Pride's.

"Look Pride I wanted to tell you," he began, uneasy at the thought he'd disappointed the man that was more than just his friend or mentor.

But Pride just shook his head. "As long as it doesn't interfere with your job it's none of my business," he said. "However right now two of my agents are yelling on the job so it's my business."

"I get it," LaSalle said.

"Really?" Pride asked. "Because I don't want to partner you back with Brody, but I can't have you two fighting either."

LaSalle's heart sank at the thought of not having Percy as his partner anymore. Brody was a great partner but Percy and he were in tuned to each other. Sometimes she knew his next move before he even knew it. That's why even when he'd called for her to stay back on some level he'd known she'd ignore him and run headlong into danger. They were alike in that respect.

Now that the threat was over, he knew he might have overreacted.

"Pride, you don't have to partner me with Brody," he said. "I did let my feelings get in the way but I'm going to work on it in the future. I just don't want to lose her." he added the last part as a soft admission.

"I knew you cared about her, but I didn't realise you'd gone and fallen head over heels," Pride remarked with a rueful smile.

Christopher chuckled. "You know me Pride, I don't do things half way..." he joked.

His old friend smiled. "No you don't, Christopher." He agreed before turning serious once more. "Both of you are really good agents, even better as a team so let's keep it that way."

Christopher nodded his agreement.

"Good now you have some apologizing to do," Pride added giving him a pat on the back.

If Percy would even hear him out. "I do... hey King?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind keeping this between us?" he asked anxious. He and Percy needed to be the ones who told the rest of the team.

"Of course," Pride agreed.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just remember you're one of the lucky ones."

And boy did he know it. Some people never got to fall in love once and it had happened to him twice. It was time he made amends with Sonja.

/

 **AN:** Once again thanks for the feedback!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are really amazing.

 **IIII**

"You made it," LaSalle announced unnecessarily. He was dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and a dark green tank that pulled over an impressive chest.

For a minute Sonja had considered not showing up, but it felt childish so she got her big girl panties on and made the drive to the pier. The Three Blind Mice sat rocking in the dark waters and even from her stance she saw bright lights coming from the deck.

"I figured you know where I live, where I work," she paused and shrugged. "What's the point of ignoring you indefinitely?"

Also there was that tell tale flutter in her chest at the thought of LaSalle to take into consideration as well.

LaSalle grinned. "That's my girl- sharp as a whip," he commented. Then he offered her his hand. "Want to climb aboard?"

Sonja hesitated before taking his hand.

The sight that greeted her took her breath away. There was a table set for two but the wow factor were the several dozen candles placed around the deck like floating stars. It was like she'd stepped into some mystical place.

Her resolve wavered at his thoughtfulness.

"You should have told me we were dining out," she remarked still admiring the display. "I would have worn a dress or the very least heels." She was dressed in jeans and a shirt with her combat boots, definitely not what she'd call her fancy attire.

"You look good in anything," LaSalle said earnestly.

"Thank you."

 _Gosh it still felt awkward_.

He cleared his throat, scratched at the back of his head. "I'm really no good with apologies but I owe you one for how I acted earlier," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry, Sonja."

Sonja bit her bottom lip. Earlier she'd been fuelled on her own anger so she hadn't been able to see it in his eyes. It wasn't easy being a woman in the law enforcement, more so a black woman at that. For the majority of her career she'd always felt like she had to work twice as hard to prove her worth. When LaSalle questioned that, no matter the well meaning intentions behind it, it struck at her core and her automatic response was to be defensive. However that was her demons, not his.

Clear headed she could accept her own fault in their argument. She had ignored his call and it had been a good call. If he hadn't yanked her back she could possibly have suffered worse than a mere grazing on her arm.

"I'm not good at this apologizing thing either," she began holding his gaze. "I'm sorry too. You made a good judgment call and I should've listened."

"If you had we might not have saved the hostage," LaSalle said.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "Can we both be wrong and move on already?" she asked in exasperation.

He smiled. "You know when I was a boy my mama used to kiss my booboos," he said moving closer now that they were back to good terms.

" _Boy_ , I aint your mama," Sonja scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled as he folded her into his arms. "So no to kissing it better?" he asked huskily.

The man was going to be her undoing. Sonja thought in exasperation. She lifted her head. "No because I know you and you got ideas," she said. "I'm actually hungry." And she was, her fallout with LaSalle had left her listless without much of an appetite until now.

"What ideas you think I got?" he teased.

"Nothing good," she answered. "In case you haven't noticed your candles are a fire hazard should we engage in risky behaviour."

"You know for a good girl you sure do like getting me in bed," LaSalle said in amusement. "The only ideas I had was us sitting down for dinner but you're such a bad influence."

Sonja scoffed. "So I'm the bad influence?" she exclaimed.

"Yes ma'am," LaSalle replied with a nod. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"When it comes to you, I'm very impressionable."

/

Percy grinned as she collected her winnings, eliciting a collective groan from the rest of the table.

"This is why women shouldn't be allowed to join poker night," Triple P complained with a huff as he shot LaSalle an accusatory glare to which he could only raise his hands in defence.

It wasn't his fault Sonja turned out to be really good at the game. Two hours ago when Triple P thought he'd be winning her money, he'd been all in in having her join them.

"Stop being such a sore loser, Patton," Brody chirped from her perch on the bar stool. She'd wisely opted not to join the game. A stance he probably should have taken as well. LaSalle could not help think. "Sonja won fair and square." She added.

"Fair?" P balked, eyes wide. "It's his fault we lost!" he accused pointing at LaSalle.

"What'd I do?" He asked baffled.

"More like what you didn't do," Sebastian quipped. "If you weren't so busy being distracted Sonja wouldn't have won four straight games in a row.

Percy chuckled. "Come on Weird and Nerdy," she began in a sing-song voice. "It was _five_ straight games in a row."

LaSalle shot her a look to which he received a triumphant smirk and a wink. If only Sebastian and Patton really knew why he'd been so distracted. _How was he supposed to concentrate on a card game with Percy's hand on his thigh?_

"I think it's best if you sit the next round out man," Triple P suggested with a frown.

"Actually I think I'm going to call it a night," LaSalle said, taking care to avoid glancing at Percy. He hoped she'd follow his cue.

"But it's not even eleven yet?" Sebastian claimed.

It could be day break for all he cared. He needed to remove himself before his hardon embarrassed him and had his friends asking questions he was in no way ready to answer.

"Sorry guys," he apologized as he stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Well LaSalle's my lift so I guess I'm also calling it a night," Percy announced.

"What?!" P exclaimed. "You can't leave yet!"

"Yeah we still need to win our money back!" Sebastian piped in.

Percy snorted. "No offense boys but I think both of you have lost enough for one evening, let's not make things worse."

After making their farewells they exited the kitchen with Sebastian and P still grumbling their displeasure.

"You cheated," LaSalle accused in a whisper as they made their way to the parking lot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Percy said innocently.

LaSalle scoffed, leading her to his car. "Your hand on my thigh, remember that?" he asked.

She stopped, eyebrows raised. "I may have patted your thigh once or twice, that hardly constitutes cheating," she claimed.

"Patted?" he echoed in disbelief. "Any higher and you'd have been cupping my balls."

"That's a real interesting allegation Christopher, but unless you can back it up I'm innocent of all accusations," Percy stated with a smirk. "'Sides if you can't handle the heat, get the hell out the kitchen."

LaSalle's brows furrowed. There was no way he was going to let Percy get away with sabotaging his game. He'd been the reigning champ for the last two weeks and she'd played dirty, which didn't come much as a surprise considering how competitive she was. His lips slowly curved upwards as an idea began to form in his head.

It was Percy's turn to frown in suspicion. "What?" she asked.

He took a step forward and she took one back.

"I'm just thinking that was a foul move you pulled back there," he answered.

"So?"

"So... that means as the wrong party I'm entitled to some form of retribution."

Percy backed herself right into his car, realising her mistake a second after he'd managed to trap her between his arms.

"LaSalle, someone might see us!" she hissed wide eyed.

"So?"

"So stop playing around!" she snapped.

He was really enjoying getting the unshakable Sonja Percy all wound up. "Say Uncle and maybe I'll step back," he taunted with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonja blurted. "Those losses must've gone straight to your head."

He just smiled without budging so much as an inch. A silent stare off ensued with LaSalle confident, Percy would fold first.

She huffed, rolling her eyes. "Okay fine, I may have cheated," she relented reluctantly. "Are you going to let me go now?"

LaSalle shook his head in the negative. "See, had you admitted this two minutes ago I might have let you get away with a stern warning but..." he allowed his voice to trail off as his eyes dropped to her rising and falling chest.

The white tee she wore hugged her breasts in a very alluring manner. Knowing Percy she wasn't even aware of what a distraction that was.

"But?" Percy prodded sounding a bit breathless.

This close he could almost taste her arousal and it was driving him crazy. He can't remember any woman who could annoy and arouse him in one breath until Sonja. To be honest he'd just wanted to ruffle her feathers a bit, but his harmless plan had taken a nosedive once they were all but touching.

 _Shit. Why were they both fully clothed again?_ He wondered. Lifting his eyes to her face once more he saw his own want reflected in her eyes.

"Your place or mine?" he all but bit out.

Sonja licked her suddenly dry lips. "Yours."

He pulled her into a heated kiss, familiarising his tongue with her mouth once more. Her fingers gripped his arms as he snaked his hands around her waist. When he felt his control slipping, he reluctantly pulled away. The last thing either needed was to get arrested for public indecency and that's where that kiss was headed.

"Get in the car," he said stepping back.

"Bossy much," Percy quipped though she wasted no time climbing into his truck.

Taking a deep breath, LaSalle worked at calming himself down. He just needed to get them to his place safely then, well, all bets were off.

/

Groaning Sonja blinded reached for her phone. She didn't know what time it was but her internal clock said it was way too early to be answering phone calls. After last night's marathon sex she could do with a few extra hours of sleep.

"There better be a dead body," she muttered as she located the ringing device. She opened one eye, squinting at the display before answering. "Morning, Merri," she greeted groggily, her voice thick with sleep.

"Uhm _Sonja_?" Brody questioned on the other end. She sounded started but Sonja was too tired to try and figure out what was going on. So she'd just ask.

"Yeah so whatsup?" she asked sitting up. She glanced at the empty spot next to her and then LaSalle's bedside alarm clock: 6.32 am _. It was too early!_

"Oh was just checking... wanted to know if you'd gotten any leads on the Curry case?" Brody asked.

Sonja frowned rubbing her eyes. "I think that's LaSalle's case," she replied.

"Right!" her friend exclaimed. "Sorry to wake you I-I-I'll call him later, no problem."

Meredith was all over the place, Sonja's suspicions rose. "Merri, are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course! Just one of those crazy mornings."

The response was too quick. Something was definitely up, but again it was too early for her brain to be working on solving mysteries. "Okay if you say so," she said just as LaSalle entered the bedroom back from his morning run.

"Yup, I'll just hang up now," Brody said.

The line went dead, leaving Sonja mildly perturbed.

"What's up?" LaSalle asked as he pulled off his sweaty tee.

"That was Meredith," she said trying not to drool. It didn't matter that she'd seen him shirtless countless times before, the effect seemed never changing.

LaSalle raised an eyebrow. "Everything okay?" he asked, patting his face dry with his tee.

Come to think of it, it was time to wake up and sharing a shower would definitely conserve water.

"That's the thing, she sounded weird," Sonja said sitting up after putting the cell phone on the bedside table.

"Sonja?"

"Hmmm?" she asked as she twisted her hair into a knot on top of her head.

"What were you doing with my cell?"

She blinked, hands still raised.

Then,

 _Shit._


	8. Chapter 8

**IIII**

"You know what I think?" LaSalle suggested as he handed her a cup of coffee.

In all honesty Sonja didn't want to hear anything right now, her mood having taken a nosedive after she realised she'd answered LaSalle's phone by mistake. Meredith was a smart girl. Answering your partner's phone at 6 am was a dead giveaway. Even if she could think up a creative lie it just seemed like an unnecessary deception. Meredith was going to find out eventually, Sonja just wished it had been on her terms.

Not because some higher order was out to get her.

"Sonja?" LaSalle prodded when she continued to stare moodily at a spot just over his shoulder.

She sighed around the rim of her cup, meeting his eyes once more. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I think we should have a coming out party. That way it's out there and everyone is happy."

"Come again?"

The last coming out party she'd attended had turned pear shaped faster than she could blink.

LaSalle rubbed her arms. "We get everyone together and tell them," he explained. "This way it's over and done with."

Sonja pursed her lips weighing his suggestion. It wasn't lost on her that LaSalle seemed secretly pleased by their current predicament. "What's the point of a coming out party if everyone already knows?" she asked harried.

"Come on this is Brody we're talking about, she aint about to go running her mouth," LaSalle said firmly.

"I know," Sonja admitted with a sigh. "That doesn't mean I don't feel like a sucky friend from not telling her."

"We both sucky friends," he said giving her one of his knee weakening grins.

"So I guess we're just going to have to tell everyone then," Sonja concluded though she was less apprehensive. "Pride is going to freak out."

LaSalle suddenly became absorbed in his scrambled eggs.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why aren't you worried about Pride's reaction?" She asked him. When he started whistling like he hadn't heard her, her brain began running various ideas and then it hit her. "You told him!" she accused.

He raised his hands in surrender. "I didn't!" he said defensively.

"Then why are you acting strange?"

"Because Pride kind of found out on his own?" He made it sound like a question, a tactic he reverted to when he was delivering news he knew she'd blow a gasket over.

Sonja didn't disappoint. "What?!" she exclaimed eyes wide.

"Remember a few days ago when we had that argument?" he asked and when she nodded, he continued, "Well after you stormed off he let me know he knew about us. Or at least suspected- it's all a haze."

"Christopher!"

"What?" he asked. "At least now it's just Sebastian, P and Loretta."

She still had her job so she surmised Pride had taken the news well. Somehow the thought made her day seem more bearable.

"If Pride knows than Loretta knows," Sonja grumbled as she rubbed her temples. She could feel the onset of a major migraine coming on.

"Even better just Sebastian and P." LaSalle said as if it was all that simple.

"You're enjoying this..." she accused without any bite to her words.

He disguised his smirk by coughing into his hand.

/

LaSalle was the first to encounter Brody later on the morning since they were both working on the Curry case.

"Morning, mind if I speak to you for a moment?" he asked her. Hopefully he'd smooth things before Percy arrived and everything would be fine. Unlike Sonja he had a feeling everything would turn out the best _. Or was that just the optimist in him?_

Brody gestured to the kitchen. "Okay, let's talk in here," she suggested before leading the way.

As always sans Pride cooking something up- the kitchen seemed less like home and more like... well, a kitchen.

"About Percy and I-" he began but Brody shook her head cutting him off.

"I've suspected for a while now," she admitted with a sly grin. "They way you two interact and all those stolen glances when you think nobody is watching? Dead giveaways, besides I think I deserve some credit I spotted it from the word go." She added smugly.

LaSalle arched an eyebrow. "That so?"

"Work-husband, _hello_?" Brody said with a shake of her head. "There was way too much chemistry going in between you two for something _not_ to happen."

And it was true. Since she started calling him out on being Percy's 'work-husband' Brody had been giving him all these knowing looks. At the time he just figured she got a kick on getting him flustered.

"So you're not mad?" he asked just to be sure.

Brody rolled her eyes. "Mad? Christopher, I'm happy for you guys," she assured him with a pat on the arm. "Just because my love life sucks doesn't mean I'm suddenly anti romance."

He exhaled in relief. "Great so you won't mention this morning, then?" he asked hopefully.

Brody smirked. "And not torture the two of you for keeping your relationship a secret?" she scoffed. "Oh I'm definitely going to mention it, though I'm willing to wait until you tell the rest of the team."

"Real kindhearted of you," LaSalle said sarcastically.

"I know!" Brody called out as she headed for the exit. "I'm literally a bleedin' heart!" she added over her shoulder.

LaSalle heard her laughing to herself but he couldn't help grinning in spite of her promise. Three down... another two to go.

/

There was a reason Sonja had made it part of her career not to get involved with work colleagues because it was all fun and games until you got caught. She had no reason to believe that things were going to suddenly go to hell, but her stomach had already decided everything was going to hell so it was going to hitch a ride on that bandwagon.

"Sebastian I'm really sorry that's never happened before," she apologized again still wincing at the memory.

Sebastian waved off her apology. "It was from my Gran's and if I'm being honest I hated it," he admitted. "I would have preferred a fire but vomit is a close second I guess."

Sonja cringed. She really hadn't meant to throw up all over Sebastian's tea cosy. It was the whole coming out party. One moment she was listening to him relay his findings the next she was redecorating his desk. Definitely not one of her finer moments.

"But you should check that out, if it's a bug you really want to catch it early," he said.

"Uhm right, so those results?"

He nodded. "Right, sorry where was I again?" but before Sonja could speak he was already off. Half the scientific mambo jumbo went right over her head but she understood the gist of it. It wasn't the same material as that found in the victim's home which meant they had the wrong suspect.

 _Great. Back to the drawing board._ She thought warily as she popped a breath mint in her mouth to get rid of the vile aftertaste. "Thanks Sebastian, I'll go inform Pride," she said.

"No problem," he said happily. "And thank you- I really did hate that tea cosy."

"Why is she getting the thanks I got the piece of evidence?" LaSalle asked, catching the last of their conversation and not much of it as he entered the lab.

"He's thanking me for something else," Sonja said with an eye roll.

LaSalle turned a questioning look at Sebastian who gestured at the bin.

"Percy threw up all over my Grandma's tea cost," he explained.

Frowning, LaSalle glanced between them in confusion. "And that's a good thing?" he asked.

"Yup, I really hated it," Sebastian replied. "I tried to feed it to a dog once, but get this- the dog wouldn't even look at it! That's how ugly that thing was."

Sonja grabbed LaSalle pulling him along on her way out. If they got Sebastian started he'd never finish. "We gotta go," she said for the both of them. "See you later!"

"Bye!" Sebastian said with a wave. "Come back any time then I can tell you about the time when I-"

But the rest of his sentence faded as they turned the corner. "Whew, that was a close one," Sonja joked as she and LaSalle walked down the hallway.

"Don't you want Loretta to check you?" LaSalle asked. He was still frowning.

"For what?" Sonja asked puzzled.

"Sebastian said you were throwing up."

She rolled her eyes. "I threw up and now I'm good again," she said with a shrug.

"Still maybe Loretta should check you- make sure your fine," he insisted.

Sonja paused to give him the side eye. "I love Loretta but she's a coroner and last I checked I'm very much alive," she stated. "Besides I only got sick because I'm anxious about this whole coming out party." She admitted begrudgingly.

LaSalle's eyebrow rose as his lips curled into a grin. "You mean to tell me Sonja Tough as Nails Percy is afraid of a little party?" he asked enjoying himself.

"I'm not afraid just nervous," she deadpanned.

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course," she claimed with a huff. "Besides, I don't like being the center of attention."

LaSalle draped an arm around her shoulder. "Hate to break it to you City Mouse, but you don't need a party to be the center of attention." He informed her.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked dubiously.

He shrugged. "It's a start but I do know of a tried and tested method guaranteed to take care of any booboos," he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Sonja rolled her eyes as she pushed him away. "I don't have any booboos so thanks but no thanks- OUCH!" She cried.

"Now you have a booboo."

"Did you seriously just pinch my ass?!" Sonja hissed.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

/

Triple P stared long and hard between them before he finally spoke. "So you two are together?" he questioned. "As in _together_ together?"

"What other together is there?" LaSalle asked perplexed.

It wasn't a party- thank God! Just the team assembled at Pride's before it got busy. Sonja was actually surprised that once they made the announcement it was actually freeing rather than burdensome.

Triple P scoffed. "There's all kinds of together, I'm just making sure I know which one applies to you," he said matter of fact.

Brody leaned over. "She answers his phone at 6 am," she revealed. "Does that answer your question?"

"Brody!" Sonja exclaimed.

Brody laughed with her hands held up. "What, you guys honestly didn't expect me to not share that tidbit?"

"We kinda did," Sonja grumbled but she wasn't really annoyed.

"Well I for one knew all along," Sebastian claimed.

Loretta chuckled into her drink. "Is that so, dear?"

"Yes, you can ask Patton. I guessed it from the beginning," he insisted puffin out his chest some.

"That was a lucky guess it doesn't even count!" Triple exclaimed.

"Of course it counts- that's four hundred and six for me and four hundred for you."

"What? More like _three hundred and sixty six_ for you and _four hundred and six_ for me!

The rest of the group erupted in laughter at the two's silly antics. And when LaSalle draped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a smile meant only for her, Sonja felt herself melt.

/

 **AN: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! They really inspire and motivate me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Thank you so much! Your guys' feedback has really been amazing. Some of you are probably already onto Sonja and you're probably right. I knew where this story was going from the start so I did think the plot through before I committed myself. Just hope you guys stick with me for the rest of the ride.

 **IIII**

"People lie, the devil lives among us," Sonja said as she sat down behind her desk with her fresh cup of coffee - her third for the night. "And he's name is paperwork."

LaSalle chuckled as he played with a pencil between his fingers. "Come on Percy, it's not that bad..." he joked.

She scowled at him. "I've been proofreading files so much it's all become a blur," she stated before releasing a wary sigh. "Where's Merri by the way?" she asked glancing around the office.

"She's got that thing tonight, remember?"

"I need to invent a 'thing' that will allow me to skip paperwork too," Sonja grumbled as she picked up her second last folder.

Her mood took a further plummet as she counted the pages. At this rate she'd be stuck here all night.

"Sonja?"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you noticed that we're the only ones still here?" LaSalle asked.

"So?" she asked glancing up from her work.

He grinned and she didn't like the look in his eyes at all. "So it's just us- you and me," he elaborated. " _Alone_."

"We've been alone countless times before," Sonja said dismissively as she abruptly returned to her work. _The font on this document - interesting_. She thought purposively ignoring LaSalle's eyes.

When she heard the sound of the chair scraping against the hardwood floors, she glanced up. "What are you doing?" she asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I'm just stretching, is that a crime?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Sonja narrowed her eyes but decided not to push it as she returned to admiring the spacing on the document. That lasted all of two seconds before she snapped her eyes up at LaSalle. "What are you doing now?" she demanded.

He blinked innocently back at her. "I'm walking around, stretching my legs," he replied with a casual shrug. "I think my legs might be cramping up."

"What I don't understand is why this leg stretching has led you to my desk," Sonja said. "You had ample space behind your own desk."

LaSalle leaned against the edge of her desk, his hands crossed over his chest. "Maybe I just like being around you?" he suggested with a smirk.

Sonja began shaking her head. "No way, I don't know what ideas you're entertaining in that head of yours but it's not happening," she stated flatly.

LaSalle's eyebrows arched. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said in mock innocence.

Sonja snorted. Here she was trying to keep the personal out of the professional and instead of supporting her, LaSalle was trying to sabotage her. Well he was going to be very disappointed, she was taking a stand and there was no way-

"What are you doing?!" she demanded as she shot from her seat, eyes wide. And even though she knew they were alone, she could not help glance around her anxiously.

"I was simply tucking a strand of hair behind your ear," LaSalle said in his defence.

"Like hell, you were trying to fill me up!" she accused.

"Now that's a strong allegation," he claimed eyes wide.

"It's the truth!" Sonja snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. "And you've been doing it all day."

LaSalle laughed. "What?" he asked bewildered. "So not only am I guilty of trying to 'fill you up' as you put it, but I'm also a repeat offender?"

"More like habitual criminal," Sonja corrected with an eye roll. "I thought we agreed that the moment we stepped through those doors it's business as usual?"

LaSalle slid to his feet, straightening up so that he was towering over her. "First of all you agreed I just went along with it to keep you happy," he said, raising a silencing finger when she made to speak. "And secondly, I never agreed to not touching you... what should I do when our bodies are just naturally drawn to each other?" he asked.

"Restrain yourself," Sonja deadpanned.

"Is that so?" he drawled, invading her personal space.

Sonja moved back only to bump into the filing cabinet. "Christopher, I'm not playing with you," she warned.

"I aint doing anything," he claimed inching even closer.

"You're using your overpowering manliness to confuse my senses and catch me off guard," she accused.

He grinned, leaning in as he trapped her between his arms. "I still don't know what you're talking about," he said but his eyes twinkled in amusement.

Sonja raised her hands, placing them on his chest as she tried to push him away. "Christopher..."

"Have I ever told you how sexy my name sounds on your lips when you're trying to stall the inevitable?"

"We work here," she hissed hoping to appeal to his common sense. "I don't even want to think how many rules we'd be breaking."

"Then don't think," LaSalle said as he lightly brushed his lips over Sonja's. "Just concentrate on how good this feels."

Sonja's insides practically turned to mush as LaSalle's tongue invaded her mouth. When he swept her up in his arms her previous reservations went up in smoke. She'd take stand next time. Wrapping her arms around his neck she responded to his kiss with ardour.

She was busy unbuckling his belt when a loud crash pulled them apart.

"Did you hear that?" she asked.

LaSalle nodded eyes alert. "It sounded like it came from the kitchen..." he replied quickly fixing his pants. "I'm going to check it out."

"I'm coming with you."

"Sonja..."

"Fine, stay behind then," she huffed in a whisper.

LaSalle worked his jaw but said nothing as he turned.

Stealthily, with their guns raised they entered the kitchen, eyes searching for any intruders.

"Looks like someone broke the glass on the door," LaSalle remarked once they'd ascertained that no one else was in the kitchen.

Squinting at what looked to be a rock, Sonja crouched down to get a better look. "Well I think I know what broke the glass," she said.

LaSalle peered at the brick over her shoulder. "And it looks like there's a note," he said. "Don't touch it, it's evidence."

"Ya think Sherlock?"

He ignored her sarcastic retort. "Call, Pride, I'm going to do a sweep around the building," he said.

Sonja frowned. She didn't like the idea of him doing a sweep without her but they needed to call Pride. "Okay, just don't do anything stupid," she muttered standing up and retrieving her cell from her pocket.

"You always say that."

"And you always manage to do something stupid anyways," she quipped.

LaSalle rolled his eyes as he opened the French windows leading outside. "Sonja?" he called before stepping outside.

She glanced up somewhat distracted. "Hmmm?"

"We not done," he stated.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Back in the office before we got interrupted," LaSalle explained. "It's not over."

Before she could open her mouth he was gone.

/

Pride ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "So other than a note on a rock we have nothing?" he asked exasperated.

"Yeah, our perp was long gone by the time I did a sweep," LaSalle answered just as frustrated. "But the note was a warning."

"Jay Curry is getting pretty bold," Pride remarked. "How far are you and Brody on that?"

LaSalle shrugged. "A whole bunch of drugs, two dead bodies but not enough to bring him in," he admitted.

His mentor and friend mulled his words over before releasing a harried sigh. "I think you need to get Sonja into this," he said warily. "This is her forte and we're running out of time."

An objection was already on the tip of his tongue before he remembered his deciding what was best for Sonja had resulted in their first real argument as a couple not so long ago.

"This isn't going to be a problem right?" Pride asked, though it was clear from his voice that LaSalle better not make it a problem.

He shook his head. "Of course not, I'll talk to her," he replied calmly.

The thought of bringing Percy into this case set him on edge. Not only because Jay Curry was a sociopath but because one of the dead bodies had been an undercover navy agent.

"Good," Pride said giving him a light pat on the shoulder. "You should probably go home and try to grab some sleep, you've had a long night."

"Yeah I could really use the last three hours I have left before I have to come in for work," he drawled with a grin.

After bidding Pride goodnight – though at 3 am it was closer to morning- LaSalle grabbed his jacket and headed out of their office.

Percy was waiting for him by his truck.

"I thought you left an hour ago?" he queried with a slight frown. He felt dead on his feet but Sonja actually looked it.

She waved dismissively at his question. "So what did Pride say?" she asked.

LaSalle unlocked the doors and walked to the other side before climbing behind the wheel. Sonja pulled on her seat belt but he could tell she was waiting for his reply.

 _Would lying by omission be a dick move_? LaSalle wondered as he inserted the key but didn't turn it.

"He thinks we should pull you into the investigation," he said. He tried to be casual about it but it was hard speaking through his clenched jaw.

He turned the key, the engine coming to life as he eased out of the parking bay.

"You don't sound thrilled about it," Percy remarked.

He didn't even bother trying to deny it. "I'm not, Curry is dangerous."

"Christopher-"

"And I know it's part of your job but that doesn't mean I don't get to worry about you," he continued, interrupting her objection. "Look I'm worried about Brody too and I'm not in a relationship with her."

"Fair point," Percy admitted.

Averting his eyes from the road for a second, he shot a quick glance at her. "You're not going to fight me on this?" he asked baffled.

Percy snorted. "I'm going to work the case with you, so I'm not going to be mad that you care if I get shot," she explained.

He'd hoped she'd say she wasn't going to work the case, but it was wishful thinking on his part. Pride had already made the call, even if Percy had been reluctant to work the case she'd have had no choice.

"Okay but we're doing it my way," he said taking a left turn. "None of that gung-ho theatrics that will-"

"Stop!"

LaSalle eyes widened. "Really, are we going to turn this into an argument?" he asked disgruntled.

"Stop the car," Percy bit out.

"Are you serious?" he asked but he did turn into the side of the road and stop.

However rather than answer him, Percy pushed the door open and threw up her dinner on the side of the road.

Startled, he simply stared before he quickly snapped into attention and leaned over to hold her hair.

"Sonja, are you okay?" he asked worried.

The sound of retching was his only response. For a while neither moved or said anything. When Sonja finally sat up she looked both mortified and ill.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he grabbed a bottle of water from behind her seat before offering it to her.

Sonja accepted the water gratefully before using it to rinse out her mouth.

LaSalle's fingers tapped on the steering wheel as he waited for her to gather herself.

"At least I didn't get any vomit on my hair," She commented with a self depreciating grin.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it just came over me," she answered. "I haven't thrown up in years and I've done it twice in one week..."

"Three times," he corrected automatically.

"What?" she asked with a frown.

"Three times," LaSalle repeated. "Yesterday morning you threw up after we tried that new Thai place, remember?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," Sonja admitted.

"Maybe Sebastian was right," He suggested still concerned.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "So I've had bad luck in my food choices, doesn't mean I've caught some stomach virus. I'm fine Christopher."

He was still unconvinced.

"If it will make you happy I'll pop by the doctors tomorrow and get myself checked out," Sonja relented. "Happy?"

Surprisingly he did feel somewhat relieved. "Good, want me to come with you?" he asked as he restarted the car once more.

"So you can do what, hold my hand while I get a thermometer shoved into my mouth?" she asked dryly.

LaSalle rolled his eyes.

"Thanks but I think I can handle it," Sonja quipped as he eased into his driveway.

"Fine, just promise me you won't decide you're actually fine and not go," he asked.

Sonja sighed. "Promise," she agreed begrudgingly. "Honestly I'm starting to think you enjoy bossing me around.

He grinned. "You only just realising that now?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** I was completely floored by the response to the previous chapter. You guys are really amazing and I appreciate every single review and fave. Thank you!

I was forced to split this chapter into two parts because it got long and I felt it would interrupt the flow I've got going.

The following chapter should be up latest this coming Friday.

 **IIII**

For several long minutes Sonja sat in her car, content to stare aimlessly before her. Her mind was a mess of confusion and even though she'd been forced to forgo breakfast she still felt queasy. Even the music playing in the background couldn't distract her from her thoughts.

She was quite possibly royally screwed. Possibly because she'd learnt that no news was good news... well until you got the actual news and it was a right cluster fuck.

 _Fuck._

#"You okay?"#

LaSalle's voice crackled over the mike inside her hidden ear piece snapping her out of her thoughts like a splash of cold water.

"Sorry, what?" she asked, shaking herself from her stupor.

Her own mike was hidden inside her jacket. High tech if Patton was to be trusted, which he usually was when it came to surveillance tech.

"You swore," he explained. "So I'm asking if everything is okay, 'cause if you need to pull out then that's what we will do."

Of course pulling out wasn't as easy as he made it, but Sonja didn't doubt that if she gave the word that's exactly what LaSalle would do. Pride's instructions be damned.

"No, I was just thinking aloud," she said, shaking her head as if he could see her.

She was on the clock, she needed to get her head on straight. It was this kind of distracted rookie shit that got people killed.

"Okay... but I'm right here... oh and Brody too."

She cracked a half hearted smile. "I know." She said.

It had taken a bit of digging but Sonja had managed to track down an old contact she'd made during an undercover operation. The only reason Samuel was still out and about and not in jail was because under his impressive skill set he had career blackmailer to his name. Too many people with money and power owed him favours.

No one said the system wasn't fucked up.

Samuel had an in with Curry's squad and hopefully his backing would get her closer to the man himself.

She'd set up a meet with him and he was already twenty minutes late. From personal experience she knew not to fret over his lack of punctuality but she knew LaSalle was probably on edge, already running various scenarios in his head.

From the corner of her eye she caught movement. Checking herself over in her mirror, Sonja ran her cover in her head one more time. Just in case Samuel was curious as to where she'd disappeared off to in the past five years.

#"Two males approaching."# LaSalle announced in her mike.

"Already saw them," Sonja said under her breath. She swung the door open before climbing out of her car.

She noticed Samuel immediately, grinning at her. From the looks of him one would never suspect how dangerous he really was. He was tall, lanky and his dreads now had blonde tips that swayed as he bobbed his head to music only he could hear.

"Jada I thought your ass was locked up with the rest of your crew," he said by way of greeting.

Sonja smirked. "They were stupid, I wasn't," she retorted before turning to the guy next to him.

At first she didn't recognise him, the stubble lining his jaw was new, but than a jolt of recognition shot right through her and had she been less experienced she might have blown her cover. His included.

"I always knew you were smart girl," Samuel said still bobbing his head. "This to my right is Eric Grayson," he introduced gesturing to the man who was staring back at her with only mild interest. "He a real mean motherfuvcker but he alright."

"Jada," Sonja said as she shook Eric's hand.

He gave her a wink that Samuel didn't catch. "Just Jada or..."

"Just Jada," she said firmly.

Samuel chuckled. "Now don't be fooled by her size... Jada is real badass. Tried to recruit her to my crew but girl wouldn't have it," he said.

"Your crew is a one man show, Samuel," Sonja said with an eye roll.

Sometimes it was almost scary how easy it was to fall into one of her covers, but Sonja appreciated the fear. It reminded her that she was just doing her job. This wasn't really who she was.

"It would be two with you," he said and it wasn't overtly sexual. "So you interested in Curry huh?"

It was a test. Just because they knew each other a while back and had gotten on well didn't mean Samuel trusted her. He was smart like that.

Sonja shrugged. "I'm interested in making money," she replied flippantly. "And word on the street is that Curry's making it and loads."

"He a real slick one," Samuel agreed. "However he is paranoid as fuck, aint nobody even allowed to see him."

 _Would explain why they didn't even have an image of him_. Sonja thought. "You've never seen him?" she asked Samuel.

He chuckled. "Girl, I aint nobody. Of course I've see him," he replied.

 _So not completely out of touch._ This was good.

Samuel eyed her with scrutiny. "He don't usually deal with dealers personally but he might be willing to make an exception with you," he mused.

"I've been trying to get an actual meet for him with months," Eric said, speaking up for the first time since introductions were made. "What's so special about her?"

Sonja shot him a smug grin.

"She hot and you're not," Samuel deadpanned. "'Sides, I've seen Curry's type. He real into petite spitfires and Jada right up his alley."

Sonja wasn't exactly pleased about being labelled a 'petite spitfire' and being up some guy's alley definitely not part of her aspirations in life, but this was a huge break in their case.

"Well what would you have it, I'm in the market for a real baller myself," she said saucily.

#"You are?"#

She ignored LaSalle.

"Yup but between old friends he's a bit hands on if you catch my drift," Samuel said with a pointed look.

 _So aside from being a murder slash drug lord, Curry also happened to be a physically abusive boyfriend?_ She couldn't wait to put him behind bars.

"I hear you," Sonja said. "I'm tougher than I look."

Samuel just bobbed his head. "I'll set up a meet, sometime this week," he said. "Don't bail, it's your only shot."

"I wont," she promised.

Again with the long appraising stare. "You know Jada you are looking mighty fine got yourself a real glow these days," he commented shrewdly.

"Oh Samuel I've always been fine you've just never noticed," she teased with a smirk.

#"Maybe we should tone down the flirting?"#

"Shut up," she said under her breath.

"Sorry what was that?" Samuel asked.

Sonja just shook her head. "Nothing."

"Cool, now I have to bounce but my boy here needs to chat with you... see if you still straight and all," Samuel said with a shrug. "No offense but I gotta cover my ass."

"None taken," Sonja said just as casually.

Samuel nodded, glanced between her and Eric before sauntering off, bobbing his head.

They both watched him retreat until he was a safe distance off.

Eyes narrowed she turned to 'Eric'. "I had no idea ATF was on this," she quipped.

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "It's a drug sting, sort of our thing," he said with a shrug.

"I see you still have an annoying habit of mixing rhymes into every day conversation."

He laughed. "You still queen on puns?"

She snorted.

"It's been a while, Percy."

"I could say the same for you, Tucker," Sonja said leaning against her car.

There was a silence and Sonja could almost picture LaSalle leaning in as if he could somehow catch their words better.

"I should be pissed that you've made more progress in an hour than I've managed in four months," Tucker said.

She smirked. "Maybe it's because I'm just that good?" she suggested.

He snorted. "No one is _that good_ , Percy," he retorted.

She rolled her eyes, before glancing down at her wrist watch. She needed to wrap this up before it got awkward. "So Listen I need to go convene with my boss so I should be getting back," she said. It was a lame excuse but plausible.

Tucker nodded his head. "Sure, I'll tell Samuel you still a bad ass dealer," he said with a smile.

"Uhm thanks." Sonja said before she moved and opened her car door.

"Listen Sonja I'm real sorry about how we left things," he started.

 _She'd been so close to making her hasty exit too_. Sonja thought as she climbed behind the wheel.

Tucker's head was bent, awaiting her reaction.

"Look it's in the past, we're both real good at this so let's make it a clean bust," she suggested.

"Fine by me," he agreed, stepping back so she could pull her door shut. "Just one question though."

Sonja peered at him from her open window. "Yeah?"

"You ever thing about LA '09?"

She rolled her eyes. "See you around 'Eric Grayson'." She said instead before driving off.

/

After Sonja's meet with Samuel and Grayson, they'd all reconvened back at the office. There was definitely a buzz of excitement at finally getting some real progress on their case. They all wanted Curry caught and brought to justice and for the first time in months, he didn't seem so elusive.

Begrudgingly LaSalle had to admit that once again Pride had made the right call. Getting Sonja involved and really sped up their investigation. Moments like these just served to remind him that the man was really good at his job.

Still he had a difficult time walking around all smiles.

Don't get him wrong, LaSalle was just as excited as everyone at their lead but unlike everyone, he'd been the one who had to listen to his girlfriend flirt and hint at being interested in their target. It was all in the course of the investigation and he knew that. He just wasn't exactly thrilled about it.

If that wasn't irritating enough this Grayson guy slash Tucker had popped out seemingly from nowhere and all but insinuated he and Sonja had some shared intimate past. _What the hell was LA '09 anyways? And why did he have the need to bring it up?_

He was itching to get Sonja alone so he could casually ask her about it, but she was doing a spectacular job of avoiding him. Sure it looked like she was just invested in the case but she was practically glued to Brody's side the entire time they strategized and bounced of ideas on the next course of action.

"Hey, you good man?" Plame asked him on the side.

As the one who'd been monitoring communications between him and Sonja, he didn't doubt he'd been privy to her conversation with Samuel and Grayson/Tucker.

LaSalle shrugged. "Yeah, I'm good," he said, but even to his own ears he didn't sound too convincing.

Thankfully Triple P didn't push it.

Eventually Pride shoed them all away, sighting the fact that they could all use some rest as the reason. LaSalle caught Sonja's eye, silently asking if they'd meet at his place or hers.

"I think I could use a cup of Chai tea," she informed Brody.

 _So her place then._

Perhaps it was a bit silly that they still sometimes spoke in codes considering the fact that everyone knew they were together, but it fell under one of the many things that only they were privy too so he didn't mind it.

LaSalle got to Sonja's first, using the key she had given him for emergencies. At least that's the fob excuse she'd used when she given it to him and he'd been too touched to call her out on it. He set the kettle to boil and took out a cup for her and placed a teabag inside.

He got himself a beer.

Moments later Sonja arrived. She'd hung her leather jacket on the coat hanger and looked more like Sonja Percy his girlfriend instead of Jada the hard as nails drug dealer.

"I could really use a beer," she commented but headed for her waiting cup of tea instead.

LaSalle watched as she took a sip and made a face.

"Seriously not even a drop of ginger?" she asked.

"You hate ginger," he pointed out.

She glowered at him, placing the cup down.

LaSalle waited a beat. Debated his options before deciding he needed to just go for the kill.

"So... what's LA '09?" He asked as casually as he could muster.


	11. Chapter 11

**IIII**

"So what's LA '09?" LaSalle asked as casually as he could muster.

Sonja stilled, her eyebrows arching slightly. "We just got a big in with Curry's gang and you're asking about LA '09?" she asked puzzled.

Honestly at this point LaSalle just wanted Curry caught and locked up in prison, if a stray bullet hastened his trip to hell – then even better. What he was concerned about was this Tucker character and his history with Sonja.

"Seemed like yol had a real blast," he said with a shrug. "I'm assuming since he obviously still thinks about it."

He was really trying to play it down. This way he didn't look like he was jumping to conclusions. Which he begrudgingly admitted he probably was.

Sonja cocked her head to the side and eyed him thoughtfully. "Christopher, please tell me you're not jealous about some ATF agent I knew way back when?"

"I'm not jealous," he quickly stated.

"Good then, can we talk about something else?" Sonja requested, rubbing at her temples. "I think I have a headache coming on."

LaSalle was torn. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to forget the whole Tucker thing but on the other hand he needed to know what type of history they were dealing with. Percy would be working with the guy. He didn't want any surprises.

"When he asked you if you remembered LA did he mean you used to be good friends or..." he let the sentence die, watching for her response.

He felt a twinge of guilt when he noticed she actually looked dead on her feet _. Maybe they didn't need to have this conversation after all?_

"Are you asking if we had some type of relationship?" Sonja asked calmly.

He shrugged, gestured awkwardly with his hands before dropping them to his sides. Usually he was so good at interrogations. Only Sonja wasn't an accused and he was already predisposed to accept whatever her side of the story was.

"Look he's a good looking guy, sounds smart and you two obviously have history," he began having decided against saying 'chemistry'.

"And you aren't?"

"Well obviously I'm handsome and extremely charming."

"And humble apparently..." Sonja quipped dryly.

"Apparently," he said with a slight grin before becoming serious once more. "I just want to know if this could potentially cause some old feelings to resurface."

Sonja sighed, leaning against the counter as she folded her arms across her chest and levelled her gaze on him. "Tucker was a guy I got to know very early in my career as an undercover agent," she started. "He was as you said, goodlooking and smart but I'd sworn of relationships and love at the time and-"

"Wait, why'd you swear off relationships and love?" LaSalle interrupted, suddenly intrigued by what Percy had let slip.

"Are we seriously going to have this conversation?" she asked exasperated.

He hesitated. When it came to him and Sonja, he was all in. The more time passed the more he knew this was something he wanted and not just for a while but forever. Of course knowing how skittish she was about them he hadn't said this to her. But he could see a future for them, maybe even one or four kids. Initially he'd always planned on having a really huge family but due to them working the same line of work eleven kids was looking highly unlikely. Still, he wanted the whole white picket fence dream with her and maybe finding out exactly why Sonja was so tentative about relationships would help them in the long run.

"Maybe having it wouldn't be such a bad idea," he suggested.

"Well you have to choose," Sonjasaid.

"Huh?"

"Either you want to know about the Tucker situation or my angtsy brush with love," Sonja explained and by the determined set of her jaw, LaSalle could tell she wasn't going to budge either.

He was really anxious about the Tucker situation but that he felt he could slowly pry out of her eventually. Her 'angsty brush with love' on the other hand could be harder to extract from her.

"You know I'm a sucker for angst so let's talk about that," he said.

Sonja nodded. "Okay, but we should probably sit down," she said and motioned them to the kitchen table.

LaSalle obliged her and took a seat directly across from her.

"So I've already had the long boring narration of it with Merri so I'm going to give you the short version," Sonja announced.

LaSalle frowned. "Why does Brody get the long version?" he asked disgruntled. "You're not her girlfriend."

Sonja's lips twitched. "You're seriously running with this girlfriend thing, aren't you?"

"You said you'd beat me up if I referred to you as my woman in my public," LaSalle said with a shrug.

"And don't you forget it," Sonja reiterated.

"Now the long version please."

Sonja huffed as she rolled her eyes. "So there was this guy, Ty Tarpley…"

"Come again?" He asked not sure if he'd heard her right.

"Ty Tarpley," she repeated harried. "Want me to spell it for you?"

LaSalle fought off the grin threatening to curve his lips upwards. "Well I might have to run a background check or something," he said under his breath.

Sonja frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, so Ty Tarpley…" he urged instead.

For the next ten minutes LaSalle listened attentively as Sonja talked about how she'd fallen in love only to have her heart broken and humiliated to boot. On the one hand he was really glad this Ty guy turned out to be a flake, he probably wouldn't know Sonja otherwise but on the other hand he was angry for her.

She'd been mislead, lied to and hurt. Even though her voice was flat and disinterested he could tell, the whole thing had really hurt her deeply. It had happened way before they knew each other but a fierce need to protect her from all harm had him wishing he could run into the jerk just once.

"So that's the bulk of it," Sonja concluded eventually with a dismissive wave of her hand.

She shifted in her seat looking equal parts uncomfortable and embarrassed. If he gave some passionate speech about how much he loved and cherished her, she'd probably pull a Sonja. He needed to try a different approach.

"So... who won?" he asked after a pause.

Sonja looked confused. "Who won what?" she asked.

"The fight," he elaborated. "You got into it with the other girl and I'm wondering if you came out of the tussle the victor or the loser."

Her lips curved upwards, relief making her relax into her chair. "Aren't you going to tell me how it wasn't my fault and I was just a victim in all this?" she asked.

"You'd probably disagree with me than slink off to go sulk in your room," LaSalle answered. "And spoiler alert, but I was really hoping to get lucky tonight."

Sonja threw her head back and laughed, the act making him smile. She was so different from anyone he'd ever dated before and most times he felt like he was just winging it when it came to the real heavy stuff but he was learning and hopefully getting better at it.

"My word Christopher, what am I going to do with you?" she asked shaking her head, still recovering from her mirth.

"I'm thinking prove me right?" he suggested wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "'Cause I have some suggestions in mind…"

That got him another laugh and because she was so happy he pushed his thoughts on the whole Tucker situation to the back of his head. For now anyways. "But on a serious note, I'm really glad he turned out to be a complete jerk." He said, grasping one of her hands.

"Geez thanks," Sonja said sarcastically.

"I mean it, Sonja," he insisted. "You're one of the best things that have ever happened to me and it would really suck if I lived in a world where I never even got the chance to know you."

Sonja's reaction surprised them both. From experience he knew she wasn't an overall emotional person. So for her to start crying was actually shocking.

"Fuck it, I can't believe my eyes are leaking," she said, obviously annoyed with herself as she used her free hand to swipe at her eyes.

"Or you crying," he quipped as he rose to his feet and pulled her up. "It's this thing normal people do when they've been moved emotionally." He explained.

She scowled but there was no anger behind it. "I thought you wanted to get lucky?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely leaking, you should get that checked out," he hastily amended.

A moment passed with LaSalle wondering how it was possible to keep falling in love with someone all over again every day.

Sonja squeezed his hand. "Thank you," she said earnestly.

Taken a back, his brows creased in worry. "For what?" he asked confused.

"For not being a Ty Tarpley."

He smiled, leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah well I kind of have my hands full being a Christopher LaSalle – who if I have to admit is pretty damn awesome." He teased.

"And apparently humble."

"Apparently."

/

"You okay?"

Sonja just nodded, sitting down behind her desk.

LaSalle was still frowning down at her. "I thought you went to the doctors to get that bug checked out?" he asked handing her a glass of water

"I did I guess these medications aren't working," Sonja replied with a shrug as she made a show of taking two tablets and gulping them down with the water LaSalle had given her.

It was really multivitamins but she was keeping that titbit to herself.

From the corner of her eye she could feel Meredith watching them.

"Maybe I should whip you up this tea thing my mama used to make for us?" LaSalle suggested. "You'll feel right as rain by tomorrow morning."

"I'm good LaSalle," she assured him.

He looked unconvinced but didn't push it. "I'll be back in a bit, anyone want me to pick something up on my way back?" he asked, also glancing in Brody's direction.

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she said.

He turned back to her.

"Christopher, I'm fine," she also said.

He hesitated then nodded before grabbing his keys on his way out.

"So how long do you plan to keep this up?" Brody asked casually.

Sonja rubbed her eyes. "I thought we weren't going to discuss this?"

"Thought you were going to sit down with LaSalle and stop bullshitting him," Brody retorted.

 _Urg. As if she needed any more guilt._ After postponing her doctor's appointment and having to lie about it to LaSalle, Sonja had finally steeled her nerves and gone to the doctor's.

"I'm going to... but I don't want to jump the gun," Sonja said. "It could be just a stomach bug. My results are coming back tomorrow."

Brody nodded. "So are we possibly happy about this?" she asked with a slight twitch of her lips.

"To be honest I'm trying not to think about it until we get the bust," Sonja admitted.

"But you will talk to LaSalle, right?"

Sonja hesitated her eyes dropping to her hands. "Of course," she said, but it was really more for Brody's benefit.

"'Cause if you're pregnant you need to tell him." Brody advised sagely.

/

 **AN:** Thanks for all the awesome reviews! As promised this instalment came much sooner. Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**IIII**

"Keep staring like that and your face might get stuck that way," Brody teased as she sidled up to LaSalle.

Brows furrowed in a scowl he kept his gaze trained on Sonja and throw back guy aka Tucker. It was remarkable how in just a little over two days the other agent had quickly become the bane of his existence.

If he wasn't superstitiously eyeing other people's girlfriends, he was cracking lame ass jokes that everyone but LaSalle seemed to get.

"What are the chances a stray bullet intended for Curry also catches Tucker?" He questioned dryly as he dragged his eyes to his long time friend.

Brody arched an eyebrow. "I think that would be murder," she said with a wry grin.

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "I was joking," he said with a halfhearted grin.

 _Mostly._

If the look Brody was giving him was anything to go by, she saw right through his fib. "You really don't like him, huh?" she asked.

That was an understatement. LaSalle thought with a derisive snort. "What gave it away?" he asked sarcastically.

"Aside from the death glares you keep throwing him?" Brody teased. "Chris, is everything okay with you and Sonja?" she asked seriously, all jokes aside.

He drew a deep breath, blowing up his cheeks before releasing it slowly. He'd been asking himself the very same question the past two days and still didn't have an answer.

It was like a sudden chiasm had sprung up between them. The fact that it coincided with Tucker's reemergence in Sonja's life left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"We're cool," he eventually replied.

When Brody gave him a pointed look, he felt his shoulders sag.

"I get the feeling she's been avoiding me," he admitted reluctantly.

Brody looked puzzled. "Avoiding you how?"

He shrugged. "I can't put my finger on it but she's always got this lead she's following and Tucker is always conveniently involved". He explained tightly.

"You can't think something is going on between them!" Brody exclaimed.

Just then Sonja shrieked in laughter from the kitchen, playfully punching Tucker's arm. LaSalle gave Brody a look as if to ask: ' _You were saying?_ '

Brody looked conflicted. "I still think you're being paranoid," she said before heading back to her desk.

That's what he kept trying to tell himself but he couldn't deny that things between him and Sonja were different. She was erecting this wall between them and he couldn't wrap his mind around why. They'd been making such good progress! He was even planning a surprise dinner to introduce her to his family. And his mother was really excited about it. Now He was feeling hesitant. _Maybe he'd jumped the gun on them?_

"Hey, Tucker and I are going to stakeout one of Curry's warehouses," Sonja announced as she sauntered into the room, Tucker close behind.

LaSalle visibly bristled as he noticed Tucker's gaze on Sonja's ass. "Lost something?" He asked meanly at the other man.

Tucker lifted his gaze, holding up his hands in defense. "Something I do?" He asked innocently.

 _The jerk._

He'd been playing this whole innocent card whenever LaSalle tried to oust him for the usurper he was. The fact that his girlfriend seemed oblivious to this only served to irked him.

Sonja glanced between them in confusion. "Huh, something wrong?" She asked but her gaze was directed at LaSalle.

 _Yeah, you're creepy 'partner' for starters_. LaSalle thought darkly.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked Sonja, blatantly ignoring Tucker. "Alone." He bit out when the other man continued to linger around like an unwanted bad odor.

"I'll catch you outside," Sonja informed Tucker.

After making a show of grabbing his jacket and keys, the other agent eventually slinked off but not before giving LaSalle a smarmy grin.

 _Ass._

"What's up?" Sonja asked him, hands on her hips and an expectant look on her face.

"What's his angle anyway?" LaSalle asked, gesturing at the exit in which Tucker had just exited through.

Sonja rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking the same angle we're working to catch Jay Curry?" She suggested in a sarcastic tone.

She didn't even try to mask her annoyance. They'd had a similar discussion yesterday but LaSalle still felt it remained unresolved.

"The case or you?" He drawled dryly.

Sonja shook her head. "Are you serious right now?" she asked exasperated.

LaSalle scowled. "Of course I'm serious!" He growled. "He's obviously got some lingering feelings for you!"

Immediately he regretted his outburst but not enough to take it back.

"I get it," Sonja said in a tight voice, crossing her arms over her chest. "This case has us all tensed up. Tucker's doing his job. I'm doing my job. If he's catching feelings that's on him."

She didn't get it.

"Christopher, I need to get going so unless you have some new insight to impart I need to go," she added warily.

He shook his head. "Nah, you should go chase that lead," he said without any emotion.

Sonja nodded, hesitated as if she was about to say something before turning on her heels.

Moodily he walked to his desk before taking a seat. He felt too wound up and since ATF had it 'all' covered, he hardly had anything to do in regards to the case.

Well anything but sit around and watch some guy try and put a wedge between him and Percy. Emphasis on try because there was no way LaSalle was about to roll over for some Joker wannabe.

/

Closing her eyes, Sonja reclined into her seat, breathing through her nose as she waited out the sudden bout of nausea.

"You okay?" Tucker asked from besides her.

They were parked a ways from one of Curry's warehouses doing surveillance.

She waited several more seconds before opening her eyes. "Yeah, never been better," she drawled sarcastically.

He arched an eyebrow.

Immediately Sonja felt contrite. She'd been as Marian would term it, 'a bitch on steroids'. She'd been cynical at best for most of their little stake out and was starting to feel guilty.

"Look," she began, uncomfortable because she was just beginning to get good at this whole 'airing stuff' out thing and if she was being honest it was still a purely LaSalle friendly approach. "I'm just not feeling too hot and I know it's not much of an excuse but it is what it is."

Tucker slanted her a look. "So translated from the Sonja Percy dictionary, you're sorry for being an asshole?" he guessed.

She threw him a mock glare. "Don't be a smart mouth."

He chuckled, tapping his fingers idly on the steering wheel.

"For a second there I thought you were going to say smart mouse," he said.

Sonja frowned. "Why would I say that?" she asked puzzled.

Tucker turned in his seat, so he was facing her. "Just... seems like something you and RoboCop got going," he replied casually.

"RoboCop?" Sonja echoed, not sure she'd heard him right.

"Yeah," Tucker replied. "Have you seen the laser look that guy gives me? If I wasn't such a badass I'd be ash right about now."

The blatant animosity LaSalle felt for Tucker was no secret. Sonja had picked up on it from their first stilted introduction. She just chose not to make it a thing. She had no residual feelings for Tucker and saw no reason to bicker over something that wasn't a problem thus making it a problem.

However LaSalle was her- er...shit. _LaSalle was her boyfriend!_ So as his er- fuck it Percy- girlfriend it was up to her to set Tucker straight.

 _Girlfriend._ It actually had a ring to it.

"LaSalle is one of the nicest people I know," Sonja began. "If he doesn't like you, you've given him reason too."

 _Yeah you tell him, Percy_. She thought dryly. _That definitely set things straight_.

"See the way I see it, the only reason is you," Tucker pointed out. "So what's kicking, you two got something or?"

"We're together," Sonja stated simply.

She didn't owe Tucker some detailed explanation.

Tucker whistled. "Damn," he muttered. "What ever happened to your 'I don't screw my partners' rule?"

Sonja folded her arms over her chest, her defences up. "LaSalle happened," she said matter of fact. Her gaze dared him to say something to tip her over.

As far as Sonja saw it, she was the only one allowed to question her relationship with Christopher. Everyone else better like it or have the brains to keep their opinions to themselves.

Tucker stared at her long and hard before turning so he was facing forward once more. "Can't say I'm not disappointed... the way we left things and all. But I respect you so it is what it is," he said, eyes staring straight ahead. "However you need to get it together, you're a mess. I don't know if it's lover boy but the woman I know doesn't get all lightheaded at the sight of some blood."

A stinging retort was on the tip of her tongue, however Sonja could admit even if it was to herself that Tucker was right on the money. She needed to get it together.

However it's not like she could magically will her erratic symptoms away. Something had to give. She just had a hard time deciding what.

/

LaSalle sat his beer down with a thud. "I think Sonja's going to break up with me," he announced.

 _There._ He'd finally aired his suspicions. Only instead of feeling better he felt even worse.

"What?" Triple P asked in shock.

"You heard me... she's just bidding her time," he said with a nod, swallowing with a bit of difficulty.

Sebastian and Triple P exchanged bewildered looks. "That doesn't make any sense, Percy loves you," Sebastian said.

LaSalle arched an eyebrow. "She tell you that?" he asked. It sounded bitterer than he'd intended.

"Well uhm... it's not hard to see," Sebastian said shooting pleading looks at Triple P.

"That girl is obviously crazy about you man," Triple P piped in nodding enthusiastically. "She's on some Beyoncé tip."

LaSalle just shook his head. In the beginning it didn't bother him that Sonja couldn't say it back. But now with all her cloak and dagger stuff he was beginning to wonder. _Maybe she wasn't in love with him?_

"What's happened to make you even think that?" the hacker asked.

LaSalle leaned in, glancing between them. "She's been acting really strange lately... disappearing only to reappear again like Houdini." He explained.

Triple P frowned. "So she's moonlighting as an escape artist, that doesn't necessarily mean she's about to break up with you," he said.

"You don't get it man," LaSalle slurred. "Yesterday I caught her making a secret appointment on the phone and when I asked her about it. She looked me straight in the eye and lied!"

Sebastian winced. "Okay, so she's being secretive- it's not too bad, right?" he glanced at Patton for support but the other man was starting to get suspicious as well.

"You don't think there's someone else?" Patton asked.

LaSalle stared darkly at his beer. "Tucker," he bit out angrily.

"What?" Sebastian asked sceptical.

"It's that slick agent, Tucker!" LaSalle snapped with a mad look in his eye.

Even Patton looked doubtful. "I'll be the first to admit I was somewhat suspect of the guy when King first introduced him but the guy is harmless." He said.

"Yeah, maybe a bit glib but overall not someone I'd peg as a threat," Sebastian agreed with a shrug, but LaSalle refused to be swayed.

As much as he wanted to be reassured by his friends' words all he could think about was how strange Sonja had been acting lately. Avoiding him. Running off with Tucker. _What else was he supposed to think? Sure they were working a case, but no one was that dedicated!_

"I'm going to kill him!" he announced, leaping to his feet.

"Woaw, hold on man you can't just kill a man on suspicion!" Triple P exclaimed.

"I'm going to call Percy, we might need reinforcements," Sebastian said whipping out his cell.

"Do whatever you like, I'm going to teach him a lesson!" LaSalle promised loudly as he turned only to crash into something sturdy and wooden. He groaned in pain. "What the hell is that?!" he asked staring at the offending piece of furniture from his perch on the floor.

"That would be the 'minding my own business' end table," Patton explained.

"Fuck," LaSalle muttered under his breath as he rubbed his throbbing shin. "What the hell is it even doing here?"

"I'm guessing the owner wanted to add a certain ambiance to the place?" Sebastian suggested.

LaSalle closed his eyes trying to stop the room from spinning. He hadn't thought he'd drank that much but judging from his reflexes he just might have. "I think I drank a bit more than my fair share tonight," he winced out.

Patoon was less sympathetic. "You drank more than the three of us combined- you're drunk," he deadpanned.

/

"Aww!" LaSalle exclaimed as Sonja pushed him onto the couch none to gently.

He still couldn't believe Sebastian called her to fetch him. _Which part of she's going to break up with me because she's possibly seeing Tucker did the man not understand?!_

"That's your own fault getting wasted and falling on furniture," she said and judging by her demeanour and the stink eye he'd been getting since she came to pick him up, she was royally pissed.

 _Good. That meant both of them!_ LaSalle thought with a scowl. "It was one table and two ottomans," he said in his defence. At least he thought it was one table and two ottomans. He honestly couldn't remember after the second fall he sort of just blacked out a bit.

"Boohoo," Sonja said without so much as a sliver of sympathy. She was definitely about to break up with him if she wasn't even slightly concerned about his injuries. "I'm going to get the first aid kit and if you so much as move I'm going to break something that will really hurt!"

She stalked off to the hallway bathroom muttering under her breath.

LaSalle decide to stew in his own anger. Besides even if he wanted to move, he ached all over.

Sonja returned moments later with the first aid kit. She sat on the coffee table so she was facing him and took out some cotton swabs and surgical spirits. "Take it off," she ordered with a glare.

There was a time she'd have said that in a completely different tone. Clenching his teeth he unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans before pushing them down. When he caught his first look of his shins he made a face.

There was some scrapes and bruising _. So maybe more than just one table and two ottomans?_

"Seriously Christopher how many times did you actually bump into the furniture?" Sonja asked wide eyed.

He decided to treat her to his own brand of silent treatment.

Sonja just shook her head before she began tending to his wounds. "And what's this I hear about you threatening Tucker?" she asked baffled.

Of course she was worried about good ol' Tucker. He could have busted a knee cap with Pride's iron furniture disguised as wood but she's worried about _Tucker_.

"Christopher?" she asked staring him in the eye.

"Are you in love with him?" he asked darkly.

"What?"

"You heard me," he said his accent thick. "Are you planning to leave me for Tucker?"

Even though it pained him to even ask he had too.

Sonja looked perplexed. "Leave you?" she echoed in shock. "What the hell did you inhale?" she demanded.

"Don't try to change the subject, Sonja," LaSalle said firmly. "You've been acting mighty strange lately... disappearing and now you're making secret appointments and lying about it. What else am I supposed to think?!"

Sonja sighed. "I'm sitting here in this ungodly hour tending to your wounds because you decided to get drunk and act the fool!" She snapped. "Does this look like I'm planning on leaving you?"

Suddenly he wasn't so sure anymore. It didn't' help that he was also beginning to sober up.

"Then what's going, Sonja?" he asked.

She sighed again before bracing her hands on her knees, brows furrowed. "I'm pregnant you idiot," she said exasperated.

LaSalle's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "What?" he asked. He wasn't _that_ drunk, surely?

"I wasn't sure at first... okay I was suspicious but I was hoping I wasn't... and the secret appointment you overheard was with my Gyno," she explained.

LaSalle shook his head. But when he opened his eyes again Sonja was still staring at him helplessly.

"Then what was with all your disappearing acts?" he croaked out.

"That would be my morning sickness. Or all day sickness as I like to think of it," she replied.

"So you aren't going to leave me?" he asked needing to be clear on that.

"Of course not, I love you, you idiot," she said.

His lips stretched into a goofy grin. "You really pregnant?" he asked in awe.

Sonja nodded. "Yup."

"I can't believe this," he admitted grinning. "This is the best news I've ever heard... can you pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming?"

"You're not going to expect me to kiss it better afterwards are you?"

LaSalle laughed before pulling Sonja onto his lap. "Why wait when I can kiss you myself?" he asked.

/

 **AN:** Originally I'd planned to end this story here but there's some loose ends I need to tie up- so I think a few more chapters then it's a wrap. Thanks for the amazing support!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, comments and so forth, truly appreciate you guys sticking it out for so long. I've been swamped with life so hadn't had the opportunity to work on this as I would have liked.

I apologize in advance for any errors, my editing was dodgy at best.

 **IIII**

Holding his phone away from his ear, LaSalle waited until the screeching on the other end of the line subsided to excited squeals.

"Mama, can I get a word in edgewise now?" he drawled bringing the phone back to his ear.

His mother went on to ramble incoherently for several more seconds before finally regaining her composure. "I'm so sorry baby this is just the best news I've heard in a very long time!" she gushed happily.

LaSalle arched an eyebrow. "So you're not mad or anything?" he asked.

His mother was pretty old fashioned and he knew she'd have liked to have known Sonja first before he sprang news of her pregnancy. Still he was relieved she wasn't chewing his ear off about getting Sonja pregnant before he'd made an honest woman out of her.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" she asked confused. "I'm finally going to be a Nana!"

He chuckled as he leaned against the counter. "Well, you're always talking about doing things the right way," he reminded her.

"Well obviously you going to marry the girl," his mother stated.

 _Spoke too soon._

LaSalle paused. He loved Sonja something fierce and wouldn't mind making her his wife but he kind of got the feeling that she would. Getting her to accept their relationship had felt like pulling teeth, marriage was another battle he'd need extensive preparation for.

"Mama, Sonja is a free spirit … well sort of anyway," he tried to explain. "I don't want to overwhelm her."

"You won't, I'll plan the whole wedding myself," his mother chirped happily.

"Woah Mama, now wait a minute-"

"In fact I need to call Father Thomas!" she exclaimed cutting him off. "He baptized you as a baby, I can't think of anyone better to marry you."

"Mama-"

"Oh baby I need to go. Weddings don't plan themselves!"

"Mama-"

"Send my love to Sonja. Bye now!" And with that his mother dropped the phone before he could say anything. 

_Great_. LaSalle thought scratching his head. _How the hell was he going to tell Sonja his mother, who she had yet to even meet, was already planning their wedding?_

"You look like someone who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

 _Speak of the devil..._

"Yeah well it's kind of hard to get any sleep when you're girlfriend hogs all the space," he teased, before leaning down to capture Sonja's lips in searing kiss.

She returned the kiss before pulling back, a mock scowl on her face. "I'll have you know I'm a model sleeper," she retorted.

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "Tell that to my left kidney... if I ever find it again," he joked.

Sonja snorted as she grabbed some juice from the fridge. "So you want me to grab anything on my way back?" she asked over her shoulder.

He frowned. It being a Saturday he'd figured they'd stay in, celebrate together before deciding how they'd break the news to their friends and family – his mother excluded.

"You're going out?"

She nodded. "I'm meeting with Tucker in," she paused glanced at her wrist watch and swore under her breath. "Ten minutes, I think I overslept. Another body has rocked up and Loretta is examining it." 

What had started out as a curious frown had turned into a full on scowl. "Wait, what do you mean you're meeting up with Tucker?" he asked.

LaSalle kept his voice calm not wanting to jump to any conclusions.

Sonja blinked at him like he was still under the influence of alcohol. "You do remember he's working with us right?" she asked slowly.

"Yeah, however unfortunate that may be," he replied dryly.

"Then what's with the questions?"

"You can't seriously think I'm going to let you jump into danger in your condition?"

Sonja's whole expression changed as she glowered back at him. "Let me?" she echoed. "Since when do you _let me_ do anything?" she demanded.

Granted his word choice wasn't the best but there was no way LaSalle was going to allow his pregnant girlfriend to run around criminals.

"I wasn't hot about this whole undercover stint from the get go," He reminded her. "So what makes you think I'm going to be fine with you endangering not just your life but our baby's?"

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Sonja exclaimed.

"I'm actually dead serious," he stated calmly. "In fact I was wondering if you were."

"I thought we covered this?" she snapped. "You don't make decisions for me!"

The conversation had an element of déjà vu to it.

LaSalle ran a hand through his hair. "Sonja this isn't about your competency as an agent," he said, trying a different approach.

"Really because for a second there it sounded like you thought I couldn't perform my job in my current condition."

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" He exclaimed, perplexed. _Was he the only one thinking, pregnant lady plus extremely dangerous sociopathic criminal equals worst case scenario?_

Sonja shook her head, moving to grab her keys from the kitchen counter. "I'm running on three hours of sleep thanks to some idiot's drunken rampage and the nausea from hell," she began, her voice tight. "I can't deal with this right now." She finished with a huff before marching towards the front door.

LaSalle made a half hearted attempt to stop her before deciding maybe it was for the best. They both needed to cool off anyways.

Cringing at the slamming of the door he moved to the refrigerator to grab a beer before deciding against it. He wasn't much of a drinker anyways and dipping into alcoholic tendencies just as he was about to have a kid probably wouldn't be in his best interests.

 _He was just so frustrated!_ This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of his life, instead he was left to brood while his girlfriend ran off to God knows where. He seriously needed a productive distraction before he escalated matters by kidnapping Sonja and keeping her locked up until she gave birth.

/

"Want to talk about it?"

Sonja gave Loretta a rueful grin. "Sorry, I kind of zoned out," she admitted.

Tucker had called and informed her he would be running late and part of her was relieved not to have to deal with him on top of her current problems.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears," Loretta offered, moving away from the body she'd just finished giving her findings on.

Sighing Sonja leaned against the counter, arms folded across her chest. Since storming out this morning she'd been replaying her argument with LaSalle in her mind. On the one hand she still stood firmly on her decision, yet she could understand his stance as well.

What they did was dangerous. Add an unplanned pregnancy in the mix and it became a dangerous mess. It was hard enough wrapping her mind around this sudden and unexpected life changing event, but thinking about what that meant for her as a field agent was terrifying.

"So I found out some rather big news the other day," she began not exactly sure where to start.

"You're pregnant?"

Sonja blinked in surprise. "How did you…"

"I am a doctor... well for what it's worth anyways," Loretta said with a shrug. "Also I have a sixth sense about these things." She teased before growing serious once more. "You're wondering what this means for your future?"

Sonja chuckled, marvelling at how dead on Loretta was. No wonder Pride sought her advice so often.

"I love my job, Loretta and I'm pretty damn good at it," she said firmly.

"You don't have to convince me of that, dear, I've seen you in action," the older woman said. "Yet I sense a 'but' coming?" 

Sonja heaved a sigh. " _But_ I can't pretend a baby won't change anything," she admitted. "It's already changing things."

Her argument with LaSalle this morning coming to mind.

"You and Christopher?"

"The man is unreasonable!" Sonja huffed still somewhat peeved about the whole situation.

Loretta chuckled. "Dear, take it from an old woman who's been around long enough to see the worse and best in people," she began with a smile. "Fear makes unreasonable people out of all us."

"I get that but why do I have to make the sacrifice?" Sonja asked frustrated.

She didn't hear LaSalle offering to carry the baby for nine months, but he was adamant about what she could and couldn't do.

Loretta snapped off her gloves before throwing them into the bin. Hands on her hips she gave Sonja a sly grin. "Who said you can't do both?"

Sonja was confused. "I don't follow." She admitted.

"Sonja, being a mother doesn't mean you still can't be an agent," Loretta said. "It just means you're priorities have to change. Trust me, it's possible."

/

LaSalle swore under his breath as he brought the tip of his throbbing finger to his mouth. _So much for a distraction._ He mused dryly. Leaning back on his haunches he surveyed the damage, he was going to need some bolts and maybe a hammer not hell-bent on severing his fingers.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear her until she cleared her throat behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, squinting against the bright light from the sun. Beneath them The Three Blind Mice rocked gently on the water.

"I brought dinner," Sonja said holding up a bag of takeout. "There was also some roast beef for you but the smell got to me and I had to give it to some homeless guy around the pier."

"Lucky homeless guy," He remarked as he slowly stood, wiping his hands off his pants.

"Not so much, I saw his bachelor pad," she began with a face. "Not what I'd consider lucky."

LaSalle snorted.

"So can we talk?" she asked nervously.

He wanted to smile. It was a rare moment to see the usually infallible Sonja Percy nervous.

"Sure, I always have time for you, Percy," he quipped. "Let me get a blanket so we can sit down."

He grabbed a throw he kept on the boat and spread it on the deck. By the time they both sat down, the food laid out it looked like an impromptu picnic. All they needed were some candles, some music and they'd have the perfect setting for a romantic date.

Sipping on a soda LaSalle waited for Sonja to start speaking. He could tell by the way she nibbled on her salad she was mentally weighing her she straightened up, her eyes meeting his gaze he knew she was ready to talk.

"I'm terrified," she began, her voice somewhat shaky. "I've made it a career of mine to be constantly brave, to act like nothing can shake me... this... us, a baby for goodness sake terrifies the hell out of me!"

LaSalle had to resist the urge to lean over and hold her. He knew on some intuitive level that Sonja needed to say this.

She ran a trembling hand through her hair. "I don't have all the answers, Christopher," she admitted. "But what I do know is that I love you and I love my job. It can't be either or."

"I never said it had to be," he said with confusion etched across his face.

"You don't have to!" Sonja exclaimed, pausing to take a calming breath before continuing, "When you tell me I can't continue with my investigation it automatically becomes a choice between you and my job."

LaSalle sighed, working to stifle his own aggravation. "You're pregnant Sonja," he reminded her. "It's not just you anymore."

She huffed. "That's the thing, it hasn't been just me for a while now," she said.

"How so?"

"Even before we became a thing," she began. "When we became real partners and not just two people forced to work together it stopped being about just me. It became about you too. About having your back, making sure that no matter what we both come out if it alive. Yes this is a huge game changer but this baby doesn't mean I've suddenly lost the ability to do my job."

"But that's the thing Percy, I'm not your partner on this, LA guy is and honestly I don't trust him to have your back!" LaSalle exclaimed frustrated. "What's his deal anyway?"

It was her turn to sigh and play with her salad. "Tucker is a really great agent, a sucky as hell boyfriend but a great agent," she said with a grimace.

LaSalle's eyes widened. "You dated that guy?" he asked.

He honestly couldn't picture it even though he'd suspected as much.

"It was a fling, nothing serious," Sonja said dismissively.

"Not like us, right?"

She frowned. "Are you drunk again?" she demanded.

LaSalle scowled. "What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"Just whenever you start talking crazy I feel I need to make sure you're in your sober senses," Sonja replied.

He scoffed. "I'm perfectly sober," he assured her. "Though this doesn't mean I'm on board. Curry is dangerous and if something happened to you... I-I wouldn't..." his voice trailed off, overcome with emotion.

Sonja moved so she was on her knees before him. "That feeling right there," she said pressing a palm to his chest. "I feel it every time we make a bust."

"Then you understand why I'm terrified?"

"Of course."

"So you'll step down from the case?" LaSalle asked hopefully.

Sonja leaned forward, cupping his face in her hands. She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before drawing back.

He couldn't help lean into her touch. "Well?"

"No."

"No?"

"No," Sonja repeated. "I'm going to see this through but no off scripted hero stunts. If I abandon this we might never catch Curry."

LaSalle hated when Sonja used sound logic against him, but even he couldn't deny the fact that she and Tucker were their real chance to finally nail Curry. He just needed to trust everything would work out well.

Failing which he still had his backup plan – kidnap pregnant girlfriend, hold her hostage until it's time for her to give birth.

"Besides," Sonja said as she gently nudged him backwards. "I have a feeling this will be my last stint as a field agent for a while."

He grinned as he lay down on his back, using his arm to pull Sonja down with him. "You know I'm going to hold you to your word?" he teased.

Sonja scoffed. "That all you're going to hold against me, Agent LaSalle?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh that and some other things."

"Real selfless of you."

"That's just the kind of stand-up guy I am."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note:** Sorry about the delay in getting this up, but the following chapter will be up tomorrow. I apologize in advance for any typos been having some seriously bad headaches that make staring at a screen really difficult.

Hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas or whichever holiday you celebrate. Thanks for all the reviews.

 **IIIII**

"What you working on?"

"Work."

Sonja rolled her eyes as she came to stand beside LaSalle, peering over his shoulder. "I can see that," she said dryly. "What kind of work?"

LaSalle set the file he'd been reviewing aside. "Actually I wanted to run something by you," he said casually as he moved his chair back.

Her curiosity piqued Sonja arched an eyebrow. "I'm all ears."

"You might want to sit down for this," he said.

"Now I'm really worried," Sonja admitted. She turned, moving to perch herself on the edge of LaSalle's desk only to release a surprised yelp as he pulled her down onto his lap. "Christopher!" she exclaimed wide eyed.

 _Anyone could walk in on them!_

He laughed. "Calm down... we got the place all to ourselves," he said.

"Merri's in the kitchen," she all but whispered, heart racing.

"So?"

"So?" Sonja echoed dumbly. "This is a professional environment." She added, wincing at how lame her excuse sounded.

When LaSalle just gave her a look she shoved him playfully on the chest.

"You're a seriously bad influence," she mock chided, a smile fighting its way onto her lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

LaSalle leaned in, their lips within a hair's breadth from touching. "How about you move in with me?" he asked softly.

Sonja's eyes widened.

"And before you run for the hills, I want you to hear me out, okay?" he began, eyeing her seriously.

Mutely she nodded for him to continue.

"I love you and we are practically living with each other anyways but I want to give you more than a drawer Sonja. I want you to have the whole damn closet." LaSalle said clasping her hands. "Well maybe like half of it." He added with a grin before growing serious again. "I told you this is forever for me."

Sonja blinked, dropping her eyes to her lap. "Shit," she muttered fighting off the sudden urge to cry. _Damn pregnancy hormones!_ She released a heavy breath, hoping to buy herself a bit of time to compose herself.

"Sonja?" LaSalle prompted.

Looking into his eyes she realised he thought she was about to turn him down. _And why wouldn't he?_ She was the queen of erecting walls. Yet he was still here, holding her hand and entrusting her with his heart. She didn't think it was possible to love him more, but obviously she'd been wrong.

"Of course I'll move in with you," she said once she was certain her voice wouldn't betray her.

The last thing this moment needed was for her to start sobbing uncontrollably.

The grin that split LaSalle's face made her heart squeeze inside her chest. "Really?" he asked.

"Really."

His lips descended upon hers, catching her in a tender toe curling kiss.

"Seriously guys?" Meredith asked breaking the moment. She entered the room a cup of coffee in hand.

Feeling sheepish, Sonja tried to escape from LaSalle's clutches only to be foiled by said man. "Christopher..." she warned.

He just smiled innocently back at her, holding her firmly on his lap. "I was minding my own business and you came and sat on my lap," he said with a defensive shrug of his shoulders.

"That's your version of events?" Sonja asked with an eye roll.

LaSalle chuckled. "Come on Sonja, Pride isn't here yet," he said in an attempt to reassure her. "And you know what they say-"

"Please don't say it," She pleaded.

"When the cat's away the mice play," he finished completely ignoring her plea.

Sonja groaned into her hand. "You take cheesy to a whole new level," she said, seconds before realising her own unintentional pun.

"Look who's talking," LaSalle quipped having caught her slip of the tongue.

"I think it's cute," Meredith said with a smirk around her cup of coffee. "It's like you have your own unique language or something."

Sonja wasn't convinced. Thankfully her burner phone went off.

Samuel.

"I need to take this," she said glancing at the number on the screen.

"By all means," LaSalle quipped, arms wrapped securely around her middle.

Sonja sighed but really she only had herself to blame for getting so wrapped up in the moment. Bringing her phone to her ear she spoke, "What's up Samuel?"

/

"Samuel this better be really important." Sonja said as she walked up to him. She was hoping this wasn't another uneventful meet that left her frustrated and no closer to cracking their case.

"Aw come on Jada, where's your sense of adventure?" Samuel asked, smiling up at her as she came to a stop before him.

Sonja noted a passenger sitting in the backseat and made a mental note to keep an eye on him. "So what's up?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Samuel grinned, bobbing his head while tapping a finger on the roof of the sleek car. "How about we go for a ride and then we talk?" he suggested.

Sonja had done a lot of undercover stints alone, actually preferred it that why but for some reason she couldn't seem to shake the sudden nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Without Tucker for back up, her only source of comfort came from the knife she kept concealed inside her boot.

"I don't know... last time I took a ride with you we ended up in a world of trouble," She drawled with an eye roll.

"That was back in the day, I'm a real changed man," Samuel said, before gesturing to the passenger seat. "Come on, I swear it's going to be worth your while."

From experience Sonja knew those words from a criminal's lips just meant a world of trouble, but she needed Samuel's trust.

"Fine but this better be good," she said with attitude as she strode over to the other side of the vehicle.

Climbing inside, she glanced at the other passenger through the review mirror. "Who's the pretty face in the back?" she asked Samuel as he got behind the vehicle.

The guy had long dark hair that hung over his forehead, obscuring his eyes, but his jaw was squared and his lips twisted into an attractive smile.

"A friend," Samuel answered dismissively before pulling out of the curb. He put on some rap music, cruising through the streets with relaxed ease.

Sonja maintained her bored if somewhat annoyed expression, forcing her shoulders to remain relaxed as she kept one eye on the road and the other alternating between Samuel and their other passenger.

After about forty minutes Samuel pulled up in front of a desolate looking building. It practically screamed trap house. Aside from the creepy building they seemed to be the only people for miles.

"What now?" Sonja asked when no one made a move to exit the car.

"Now I introduce myself," the guy in the backseat said, he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "I hear you've been looking to work for me?"

Sonja swallowed, her heart speeding up inside her chest. "I work for a lot of people... can't keep track of them all," she said sarcastically.

The guy chuckled. "You've got fire... Samuel was right about you," he quipped.

"So you going to tell me who you are or what?" she asked with a dramatic sigh.

Deep inside Sonja already had a suspicion who the surprise addition really was, but she still needed to hear him say it.

"Some people call me the Prince of Nola..."

She chuckled. "You do realise Samuel is just a person not people, right?"

He laughed and it was a nice almost disarming sound. Nothing about him screamed sociopathic drug lord.

"You're funny. I like that," he said before extending a pale hand. "I'm Jay Curry but to you gorgeous I can be anybody."

And cheesy as hell apparently.

"Lucky me," Sonja said dryly, shaking the offered hand.

Rather than be put off by her obvious ice queen persona, Jay seemed to find it amusing as he continued to smile at her, holding onto her hand. "Oh believe me... I'm the lucky one."

/

"LaSalle, glad I caught you..."

LaSalle flinched, hand tucking his gun in its holster. "Tucker, what can I do for you?" he asked flatly, working hard to conceal his blatant dislike of the other ATF agent.

Tucker grinned, undeterred by his lukewarm response. "Oh just wanted us to talk, man to man," he quipped with a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Well that's gonna be kind of hard since only one of us is actually a real man," LaSalle retorted with a sardonic smile.

"Wow, Terminator got jokes."

"I also have a gun but that's beside the point," he drawled. "What do you want, Tucker?"

At this point LaSalle didn't even bother hiding his dislike of the other man.

"I'm going to go off on a limb and guess you don't like me much," Tucker quipped, rubbing his chin.

LaSalle snorted. "You even have to guess?"

"Just trying to be polite, we both want the same thing here."

"Which is?"

Tucker crossed his arms over his chest. "To nail Tucker and keep Nja save," he replied.

"What the hell is a _Nja_ is that even a word or just a sound you make?" LaSalle asked.

"Just an old pet name." Tucker answered with a grin.

What he'd do for a chance to physically remove that smile off Tucker's face.

"And that is exactly why Percy dumped you," LaSalle deadpanned.

For now words would just have to be enough. He got a perverse pleasure watching the grin fall right off Tucker's face.

"I don't get you man," Tucker began with a frown. "I have no problem with you, but you seem to have a problem with me."

LaSalle could think of a whole list of problems he had with the ATF agent, at the top of the list the mere fact that he breathed the same space as Sonja.

"As long as you keep your focus on the case and not my girlfriend's ass we don't have a problem," LaSalle said coolly.

Tucker scoffed. "Duly noted."

"Glad we got that out of the way," he said with a fake smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do."

"Guys, we have something!" Brody said as she hurried into the office.

"What?" LaSalle asked.

Brody looked worried, her brows slightly furrowed. "It's Sonja..." she began.

LaSalle felt his heart constrict inside his chest. "What about her?" he asked.

"She was supposed to get back to Pride half an hour ago about her meet with Samuel," Brody explained. "So if she hasn't there's a good chance she's with Curry."

"What?!" Tucker exclaimed. "Why am I not there?"

Honestly LaSalle could care less why Tucker hadn't been invited, they probably found him as annoying as he did. He was more concerned with the fact that his pregnant girlfriend was alone with Curry. Grabbing his phone he quickly dialled the number of Sonja's burner phone before raising the device to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"You're just full of questions..." LaSalle muttered dryly. "I'm trying to contact Sonja obviously."

Tucker's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" he blurted. "You'll blow her cover."

As if LaSalle hadn't considered that.

Well technically he hadn't but he wasn't going to admit that to Throwback Guy.

"When you're pregnant girlfriend is alone with a sociopathic you can be rational," He said darkly.

 _Come on Sonja. Pick up already!_

/

"Are you going to get that?" Samuel asked.

Sonja decided to play dumb. "What?" she asked.

"The annoying ringing from the left pocket of your jeans," Curry elaborated.

She was following him and Samuel through a corridor in the warehouse which hopefully housed Curry's stash and enough to bring him in.

She smiled sweetly. "Right it's probably my very annoying landlord," she said as she pulled out the cell from her pocket.

"I had one of those..." Curry mused his lips curving into a grin. "Then I struck his head with a baseball bat and solved the problem."

"Yeah... problem solved," Sonja said, although inside she was freaking out. "Hello?"

"Sonja where are you?!"

"Listen Sal I said I'd get the rent to you when I get to it, okay?" She said annoyed.

Never was she more relieved to hear LaSalle's voice. She couldn't make a phone call without rousing suspicion, but there was nothing suspect about her answering a call.

"Huh?"

"So stop blowing up my phone!" She snapped, hoping LaSalle would catch on.

"Shit, he's there isn't he?"

 _Bingo!_

"That's pretty much obvious." Sonja said rolling her eyes for show.

They reached a closed door with Curry moving to enter the security code, besides him Samuel was bobbing his head.

"Okay we need a clue."

Her eyes flickered around them trying to remember some landmark she could use to direct them. All she knew was that they'd made a turn down Route 13. It wasn't much but hopefully it would be enough.

"What does some character from Warehouse 13 have to do with anything?" She demanded.

"Uhm you lost me."

Of course she had. LaSalle thought TV was action movies and Sports.

"Good, now bye!" Sonja snapped, clicking the phone shut.

Curry glanced at her over his shoulder. "I could just kill him for you?" he suggested.

"Uhm thanks but I have it under control," she said with what she hoped was a convincing smile.

She in no way shape and form wanted her boyfriend dead.

"Your loss," he said with a shrug. "Come on in...We have some business to discuss."

Sonja smiled, entering the building with dread pooling into her stomach.

/

LaSalle dropped his hand a frown etched across his face.

"Well?" Brody prompted anxiously.

"What's Warehouse 13?" he asked.


	15. Chapter 15

**IIIII**

They were all on edge, waiting anxiously for Sebastian to get back to them after informing him of their only lead.

When the screen flickered into life, everyone seemed to hold their breaths.

"Sebastian, what do you have for us?" Pride asked calmly, but it was clear he too was on edge.

They all were. After all Sonja was one of their own, although LaSalle more so than everyone else.

"Well LaSalle didn't really give me much to go on... I mean I know the show Warehouse 13, but without any other specific references I can't exactly-"

"So you don't have anything for us?" Brody interrupted.

"That's not what I said," Sebastian said. "See I got to thinking. Why Warehouse 13? Why not any of the other more popular SiFi shows? I mean even Quantum Leap comes to mind which reminds me, Pride has anyone ever told you, you bare a remarkable resemblance to-"

"Sebastian!" LaSalle snapped not in the mood for their forensic scientist's usual headache inducing chatter.

Sebastian had the decency to look sheepish. "Right sorry," he said before moving to his computer. "So if not the show I figured it could be just a direct reference to her location. I cross referenced all warehouses with the number 13. It wasn't easy mind you a lot of superstitious stuff popped up and ...and I'm veering off topic again..." he rattled off as he quickly typed on the key board. "Uhm so one hit in particular caught my attention, a vacant warehouse just off Route 13. I just sent you guys the address, although I'm not sure if this is helpful but-"

"Thank you, Sebastian," Pride said cutting him off. He turned to his assembled team. "Okay it's not definite but it's a lead. Brody you're with me and LaSalle you're with Tucker." He said striding to the locked cabinet where he kept his handgun.

"What?!" LaSalle and Tucker blurted simultaneously.

Pride glanced at them. "We got a problem?" he asked, making it clear that the opposite better be true.

"Nope," LaSalle replied, glaring at his would be partner.

"Good, then let's go!"

/

"So what do you think?"

Sonja tried not to visibly cringe when Curry placed his arm around her caressing her arm, concentrating instead on the staggering amount of evidence before her. There were drugs and weapons laid out and stacked on numerous shelves around the building.

"I'm speechless" Sonja said and it was the truth.

 _How did someone manage such to amass so much contraband right under their noses?_

He chuckled. "It can be a bit intimidating," he agreed, clearly pleased.

"Where's Grayson?" Samuel asked.

Sonja too turned to Curry. She was under the impression he was interested in working with both of them. Yet only she'd been called to their little tea party.

"Funny you should mention him..." Curry began with a smile that caused shivers to run down Sonja's spine. "You said you ran a background on him, right?" he asked Samuel.

Samuel nodded. "I did and he checked out."

"Then how come I just found out he's ATF?"

Sonja froze not even trusting herself to breathe. _Tucker's cover was blown, but how?_ Sure he could be slick and a general pain in the ass, but he was a good agent.

"What?" Samuel asked confused.

"You didn't think I was stupid enough not to have someone at ATF in my pocket, right?" Curry asked with a cold chuckle.

 _Of course!_ If he'd had someone in the inside all this time, it explained why he'd been able to evade capture. Anxious Sonja wondered if her own cover was blown. It would just be her damn luck to end up getting killed just when she'd found happiness.

"You don't think I knew about this, do you?!" Samuel exclaimed, taking an unconscious step back. He looked truly shocked by the news and for all his shenanigans, Samuel wasn't much of an evil mastermind.

Sonja doubted he had the gall to go behind Curry's back and attempt to get him arrested.

Curry cocked his head to the side. "I had my doubts but to be honest I didn't think you'd cross me," he admitted but something about his voice made Sonja believe this was far from over.

 _Damnit! Where was LaSalle and the rest of her team?_

Samuel's relief was palpable. "Of course I didn't cross you, Curry," he insisted, releasing a nervous chuckle. "I'm as loyal as you can get."

"See loyalty is good and everything, but your stupidity nearly got me caught," Curry said with a menacing grin. "I don't do stupid."

Sonja knew what was coming, had seen this scene play out numerous times in her undercover work. In the past she hadn't hesitated at the thought of having to grab for the gun, but she hadn't been pregnant then. It wasn't just her life on the line if she took Curry head on.

"What you trying to say, man?"

"This aint The Apprentice, firing you won't cut it," Curry said pulling out his handgun.

Samuel froze, his eyes wide and his jaw slack. "Come on Jay... I never even liked that show," he claimed, voice desperate. "You wouldn't kill me?"

Curry chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't be stupid, of course I'm not going to kill you."

However before either Samuel or Sonja could sigh in relief, he added. "Jada will."

/

LaSalle didn't know if it was his imagination or not but traffic seemed unnecessarily dense as he manoeuvred his truck through the streets of New Orleans. All he could think about was getting there in time before something horrible happened. The last time he felt this clawing fear was when he'd had no choice but to watch Sonja board a boat with a bomb in it.

In retrospect that event was just one of several that helped him realise the depth of his feelings for Sonja.

"So Sonja's pregnant?" Tucker asked, bringing him out of his thoughts and ending the tense silence in the car.

"Don't you mean _Nja_?" LaSalle threw at him sarcastically.

He actually hoped they'd be busting Curry today, because then he could finally be rid of Tucker.

"Just trying to make conversation, man," Tucker said dryly.

Dragging his eyes from the road, LaSalle gave a quick glance at his passenger. When he wasn't making passes at his girlfriend he seemed almost decent. _Maybe he was being unnecessarily hard on Tucker because he had a shared history with Sonja?_

"Yeah, she's pregnant," he replied, shifting his focus back on the road.

"And I take it you're the father?"

"Wow you're a genius," LaSalle drawled sarcastically.

Tucker snorted. "Damn... Sonja must have really lost her edge," he commented.

LaSalle shot him a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" he bit out.

The other man shrugged. "She could have done a whole lot better... is all," he said flippantly.

 _So much for thinking he'd been unnecessarily hard on the asshole._ LaSalle thought. "I'm guessing a whole lot better is you?" he asked dryly.

"Damn right."

Thankfully they arrived at the warehouse before LaSalle said exactly what he thought of Tucker, none of which was complimentary.

Outside a flashy sports car they knew to be Samuel's was parked outside which was a good sign.

LaSalle climbed out, removing his gun from its holster. "Hey Tucker?" he began.

Tucker paused. "What?"

"I've got really slippery fingers so you might want to stay clear of my shooting range," he suggested.

"Is that a threat, LaSalle?" Tucker asked with a scowl.

LaSalle grinned, "Damn right."

/

 **Jada will.**

Those two words rang in Sonja's head like an incessant noise. She could feel the focus shift to her, with Curry's arm squeezing her close to his side. Everything seemed to slow down, with the exception of her heart which was beating a mile a minute.

 _Think Percy!_ Her brain practically screamed at her, but what she needed was time only she was quickly running out of it.

"If you want to work with me, baby you have to roll with me," Curry told her with a grin. "And rolling with me includes putting a bullet in Sammy's head."

 _Geez what was with sociopaths and thinking the only way to prove loyalty was to kill someone? Whatever happened to good old faith?_

Sonja gulped, tearing her eyes away from Curry and looking at Samuel.

His head was bobbing so much she feared it might actually fall right off his head.

 _At least then I won't have to kill him._

 _No, that's not what you should be thinking!_ She was quick to admonish herself. She needed to save his life without getting killed in the process.

"Jada, I don't have all day..."Curry said in a sing-song voice.

 _Where the hell was LaSalle?_

"Baby, I'm getting a little impatient here... and you won't like me mad." Curry warned, his smile dangerous. "And you have such a beautiful face."

Sonja gritted her teeth at the caress to her cheek. After this she was taking a long shower. She decided, eyes darting around the room...

"Jada, you and me go way back," Samuel reminded her pleadingly.

"I know, Samuel," Sonja said taking a deep breath. "Which is why I'm really sorry." she added before turning and grabbing Curry by the face.

Ignoring his look of surprise, Sonja planted her lips against his mouth.

"FREEZE, NCIS!"

Curry pulled away, eyes wide in surprise. "What the hell?" he asked turning and watching as her team advanced with their guns aimed at him.

Sonja grinned. "You're under arrest that's what," she quipped, stepping back to allow LaSalle to cuff him while Meredith cuffed Samuel.

Realising what had happened, his face screwed up into an ugly snarl. "Bitch!" he hissed angrily, before releasing a grunt of pain.

"Sorry, my knee slipped," LaSalle said unapologetically, having kneed Curry in the gut.

Afterwards as they watched Curry and Samuel being escorted into ATF's awaiting vehicle, he turned worried eyes on her. "You okay?" he asked softly.

They stood to the side, with Pride and Meredith conversing with Tucker. Every now and again Sonja would catch him glancing their way, but seriously she could care less what Tucker thought. That shipped had sailed years ago.

"Yup, just glad this is over," she replied, hugging herself.

When LaSalle pulled her into his arms she welcomed the contact, drowning in his scent. "Let's go home," he suggested, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Gladly."

/

Sonja paused, dropping her hands to the side. "What?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

LaSalle lay on the bed, brows furrowed and lips pursed. "I'm just wondering..." he began casually, too casually in fact so Sonja knew something was up.

"About?"

"Was that kiss really necessarily?"

Sonja rolled her eyes, setting her hair brush on the bedside table. She'd been wondering how long before LaSalle brought up her improvisation. "I needed to distract him without causing any harm to myself," she said, climbing on the bed and lying down next to him.

There was no way she'd willing kiss Curry.

"Some distraction..." LaSalle harrumphed. "What happened to the good ol' diversion of 'hey look up'?"

"I doubt that would have worked, Christopher," Sonja said dryly. "Besides Curry was crazy not stupid."

"I still think you could have found another way," he insisted with a pout. "Maybe you should have really shot Samuel instead, that would have been distracting..."

"Hey!" Sonja exclaimed punching him on the shoulder.

"Ouch, that actually hurt!" he cried.

"It's supposed to!"

"You're really abusive you know?" LaSalle began with a shake of his head. "I think you need to find an outlet for your anger issues."

Sonja rolled her eyes. "I have a perfectly good punching bag in you," she quipped.

"Which is seriously worrying. I don't want my kid thinking violence is the answer."

"Look at you sounding all mature," Sonja teased.

"One of us has too," he harrumphed.

Sonja laughed before pressing her lips against his mouth.

"What was that for?" LaSalle asked when they pulled apart, surprised.

"Can't I just kiss you because I love you?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

He grinned. "I'm never going to get tired of hearing that..." he admitted.

"I want to say I'm never going to get tired of saying it, but I don't want to be an abusive liar," Sonja said.

LaSalle laughed. "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

Sonja cocked her head to the side. "Calling me, abusive?" she asked. "Never."

Still chuckling LaSalle captured her lips in searing kiss. Sonja responded eagerly to the kiss, pulling his head closer. He had just managed to position her beneath him, his hands working on her bra clasp, her fingers running over his bare back when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Sonja asked, pulling away.

"I don't know," LaSalle admitted, he didn't seem overly concerned either.

"It's your place you should know," she insisted.

"Despite what you think I don't have x-ray vision," LaSalle drawled dryly. "Besides I think we should ignore it and get back to you abusing me." He added, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

Sonja snorted. "You're idea of abuse is disturbing," she said.

The doorbell was now on a continuous loop, the sound distracting. "Just answer it so you can shoo away whoever it is."

LaSalle groaned before sliding off Sonja and onto his back. "This better be an emergency," he grumbled sitting up.

Sonja grabbed his shirt at the foot of the bed and threw it at him. "Put this on," she said.

"No," he said. "People are less likely to linger if you answer the door half naked."

"Where did you hear that?" Sonja asked perplexed.

"I just said it," he said over his shoulder.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, LaSalle hurried to the door before whoever was on the other side broke his doorbell. Pulling a face, he yanked the door open only to have his jaw drop. "Cade?"

His brother grinned. "Hey, Little Bro!"

/

 **A/N:** Apologies in advance, more suspect editing went down. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! And I wish you all a Happy New Year.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Sorry about the mix up, this is the real chapter 16.**

 **IIII**

When several minutes ticked by and LaSalle still hadn't returned from answering the door, Sonja sat up and fixed her clothes before going to investigate.

"Christopher?" she called out.

"In here!"

Curious she followed his voice to the back porch. "What's-" but her sentence died on her lips when she saw they had company.

She recognised the man from several photos around LaSalle's place, with the two of them often gracing the camera with matching grins. Also there was a resemblance, especially around the nose and eyes.

"Sonja, I want you to meet my brother Cade," LaSalle said with a smile. "Cade, this is Sonja Percy."

Cade stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "It's a pleasure, you're even more beautiful in person," he said with a sweet smile.

Sonja chuckled as she shook the offered hand. "Likewise and you're a whole lot cuter than I expected," she teased, not missing the scowl on LaSalle's face from the corner of her eye.

"I could always just leave you two alone," he suggested sarcastically.

"If you don't mind?" Cade said with a straight face. "I wanted to ask, but I didn't want to make this awkward."

The scowl on LaSalle's face was positively comical and Sonja couldn't help laughing at the sight. She knew it was just harmless ribbing from Cade's part but LaSalle's reaction was still priceless.

"You do realise blood isn't that thick, right?" LaSalle drawled dryly.

"Is that a threat Little brother?"

"Fair warning."

Although she'd never admitted it, Sonja found this slightly jealous side of LaSalle's endearing.

"Okay," she said with an eye roll, ending their little bonding session. "How about I whip you guys something to eat? I think there might even be a game on that you could watch."

Cade placed a hand over his chest. "A woman after my own heart," he said with an endearing smile. "Sonja Percy, anyone tell you, you look just like my future wife?"

"For crying out loud?!" LaSalle blurted.

Cade turned to Sonja. "Was it something I said?" he asked innocently.

Deciding to play along, she shook her head in the negative. "Honestly, I have no idea," she said before turning to LaSalle. "Christopher, you okay?"

His grin was all teeth. "Just peachy."

/

When Sonja finished relaying her plans to Meredith, a grin broke out on her friend's face. "Sonja, that's so romantic!" she gushed.

"I hope Christopher thinks so too," Sonja said, idly tapping her fingers on her desk.

With the Curry case now closed, she could concentrate on her relationship and part of that involved doing something really special for LaSalle. He was the one who was constantly blowing her away with his surprises, so for once she was going to blow him away.

"Have you spoken to Pride yet?" Meredith wanted to know.

"Yup and he's surprisingly on board."

"I think underneath he's a real softy."

"Of course he is," Sonja snorted sarcastically. "All marshmallowy."

Meredith laughed, shaking her head. "Okay, I wouldn't go that far." She joked before growing serious. "Okay that's the surprise out of the way, but you still seem tense. What's going on?"

Dragging out a sigh, Sonja gave a wry smile. "This Friday Christopher and I are having dinner with my parents."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but it's only fitting right?"

She'd kind of used work as an excuse until now, with that no longer a factor it was prudent her family meet LaSalle especially now that she had a bun in the oven.

"Yup," Meredith agreed. "You're mother still planning on grilling him for getting you pregnant?"

Sonja grimaced. That was not a conversation she liked to remember. Although her mother was happy at the news of her pregnancy, she wasn't exactly thrilled that her 'Mysterious yet to be confirmed to actually exist' boyfriend had knocked up her baby girl. "Gail Percy can be a living nightmare... I just hope I still have a boyfriend and father for my baby afterwards."

"So Chris is basically a dead man walking?" her friend asked.

"Something like that... but I don't know if I'm into vampires," she said, pursing her lips. "I love Christopher but eternity is a pretty long time."

Meredith laughed.

/

"Man this is one impressive boat!" Cade exclaimed, nodding his approval as he surveyed The Three Blind Mice.

LaSalle grabbed two beers from the cooler box before offering one to his brother. "Thanks, but it's still a work in progress."

Cade shook his head at the offered drink. "No more alcohol, I'm a changed man," he said with grin.

"Well I'll be damned," LaSalle said leaning against the railing. "Miracles do happen. I think I might actually cry." He teased.

"Now don't give me a reason to punch that pretty face of yours," his brother warned with a grin.

He smirked. "It is a pretty face..."

"How does Sonja put up with you?" Cade asked, rolling his eyes.

"She loves me," LaSalle said with a shrug.

"Miracles do happen," his brother retorted with a smirk.

It was LaSalle's turn to roll his eyes.

"Sorry about interrupting your sexy time," Cade said, stretching out on the deck. "If I'd known I wouldn't have just dropped in like that."

"Sexy time?" LaSalle quipped with a raised eyebrow. "How old are we?"

"Hey, you're my little brother, okay!" Cade exclaimed. "Let me keep my unblemished memory of your innocence."

LaSalle chuckled before tipping his bottle back.

"She's something special your Sonja..."

 _Your Sonja_. LaSalle could see himself getting used to that sound of that, although he had a feeling _His Sonja_ would not share his sentiments.

"You're just saying that because she likes football," he quipped dryly.

"A woman after my own heart," Cade said. "Honestly Bro, if you mess this up I will hurt you."

"You've known her all of two seconds!"

"More like thirty six hours and counting."

LaSalle scoffed but inside he was really thrilled that his brother not only approved of Sonja but had taken to her. In fact he was starting to feel like the third wheel to their fast friendship.

"Do you think it's too soon to get friendship bracelets?" Cade asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Way too soon." LaSalle deadpanned.

His brother chuckled. "Man, you're so jealous!" he accused.

" _Please_."

 _Jealous? Him? That was the craziest thing he'd ever heard!_

"Was it my introduction?" Cade asked. "Because I think I might have laid it on a bit too thick."

"You think?" LaSalle scoffed. "You told my girlfriend she was your future wife!"

Cade raised his hands. "What I said was, 'Sonja Percy... anyone tell you, you look just like my future wife?'" he said. "You're the one that jumped to conclusions and began giving me the stink eye."

"Yeah, I'm just crazy," LaSalle said sarcastically.

"Don't worry little brother, I know how you feel."

Before LaSalle could give an adequate response his phone rang. Glancing at the caller ID, he saw Sonja's name. "Sonja," he greeted around a broad grin.

"That my best friend?" Cade asked in a whisper.

"What's up?" LaSalle asked, ignoring his brother.

#Could you come down to Pride's like around four?"#

LaSalle glanced at his wrist watch, it was still around two. "Sure, what's going on?" he asked.

#It's a surprise.#

"I'll still act surprised."

#Bye LaSalle. And remember four.#

He chuckled. "Okay, love you," he said.

#Of course you do. What's not to love?#

"Good question," he said with a grin. "See you at four then," he promised before hanging up.

"For someone who's not jealous you sure don't act it," Cade quipped.

"Whatever," he said, pocketing his phone, his fingers brushing against the velvet box inside his pocket.

"So what was the all so important thing you wanted to talk about?" his brother asked.

Suddenly nervous, LaSalle waited until he finished the contents of his bottle. Squaring his shoulders he met his brother's expectant gaze. "I want to ask Sonja to marry me," he confessed.

The silence that followed his admission only added to his anxiety. _Why wasn't his brother saying anything? Did he think it was too soon? Maybe he didn't like Sonja like he thought?_

"Well about damn time!" Cade exclaimed, a huge grin splitting across his face. "I was starting to think I might need to knock some sense into you!"

"Really, so you're happy about this?"

"Well I wouldn't say happy... after all I really feel like Sonja and I have this really strong connection-"

"Would you stop with that?"

Cade smirked. "And you say you're not jealous."

LaSalle rolled his eyes. "I'm not jealous."

His brother gave him a look.

"Okay maybe a little," he begrudgingly admitted.

"Just a little?"

"Oh put a sock in it, Cade!"

/

At 3.58 LaSalle pulled up outside Charity for All having dropped off his brother at his place first. He had no idea what surprise Sonja had for him but he kind of got the idea that she wanted him to come alone.

Glancing around the parking area he wasn't really surprised to find it mostly vacant. He knew the place really started filling up after five when people got off work and needed a place with good food and music to unwind.

Still he was surprised when he stepped inside to find it mostly empty. Even Buckley wasn't loitering around cleaning a glass behind the bar.

There were no candles or roses so it didn't look like some romantic dinner.

"You made it."

LaSalle spun around, his eyes landing on the figure standing at the stage. "Sonja, what's going on?" he asked puzzled.

"The last few days I've been a bit difficult," she admitted sheepishly.

"Only a bit?" LaSalle asked with raised eyebrows.

He thought back on her insistence on seeing the Curry case through and the weight it had placed on their relationship. Just because he understood why she wanted to do it, didn't mean it hadn't been difficult stepping aside.

Sonja glowered down at him. "Okay maybe a lot," she conceded. "So I wanted to do something special for you."

He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest as it dawned on him what the surprise was. "Sonja Percy, are you going to sing for me?" he asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just standing here with a mike in my hand for no reason," she retorted sarcastically.

"Anyone ever tell you, you really suck at apologizing?" he asked with a wry grin.

"Just my boyfriend," Sonja quipped but her lips were curved into a smile. "Now stop talking so I can sing for you."

He made a zip closing motion over his mouth with his hand.

Sonja bit on her lower lip clearly nervous.

He'd heard her sing before of course, even catching a few snippets when she was showering but having her sing just for him meant something completely different.

/

Sonja didn't understand why she was suddenly so nervous. _It was LaSalle for heaven's sake!_ And unlike that evil brat Austin Reynolds in kindergarten he wasn't going to laugh at her. _So why was she so damn nervous?_

 _This would probably be less nerve wrecking if she wasn't so hopelessly in love with him._

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled it slowly. Looking up, she met his gaze head on. _How the hell did this wonderful man land on her lap?_ She'd had so many bad and complicated relationships she'd begun to feel like she was the complicating factor. That for some reason she was the problem. And just when she'd given up on relationships in general, she found love and so much more.

 _How many people fall in love with their best friend?_

Even now after the hellish week she'd put him through he was here, smiling up at her like she was the most amazing woman on the whole damn planet. If this isn't love then she doesn't know what is.

Tightening her hold around the mike, Sonja opened her mouth and allowed the lyrics of the song to pour out from her heart and soul. Because long before she figured out what an amazing thing she had with Christopher he'd already decided she was his forever.

 **I found the truth beneath your lies**

 **And true love never has to hide**

 **Trade your broken wings for mine**

 **I've seen your scars and kissed your crimes**

/

LaSalle felt his heart soar as he listened to Sonja sing, her voice seeming to pour over him. It was a good thing he wasn't some pathetic sap or the sting behind his eyes would be some lame ass tears.

 **They say true love's the greatest weapon**

 **To win the war caused by pain**

 **But every diamond has imperfections**

 **But my love's too pure to watch it chip away**

As Sonja belted the last notes of the song he began to move forward, each step drawing him closer to the stage, to the woman he loved more than words could describe. He waited until she was finished before pulling her, mike and all, into his arms.

He never wanted to let go, wanted this moment to last a lifetime.

Eventually however they pulled apart. Sonja's eyes were glistening and he couldn't for the life of him wipe the stupid grin on his face. "All night huh?"

She laughed the sound weaving itself around his heart and imbedding itself in his soul.

"That's what I said, right?" she said, her arms around his neck.

"Good."

"So what happens now?"

He furrowed his brows as if in deep thought. "Well we could have a picnic on our favourite boat, maybe rent a movie afterwards." He suggested. "Oh and see if the ring I got you actually fits."

Sonja smiled. "A movie sounds nice, but I'm not- Wait!" she blurted out, her eyes widening. "Did you just say ring?"

"Hmmm?"

"Christopher, don't play with me," she warned.

LaSalle chuckled as he gently set her down, pulling out the small box he'd been carrying all day. When he went down on one knee the look on Sonja's face was priceless.

"Sonja Percy...anyone ever tell you, you look just like my future wife?"

He held his breath, watching as she blinked back tears. "Not to rush you or anything but I think my knee is cramping up-"

"Yes!" Sonja exclaimed as she flung her arms around him.

Joy and relief flooded through his system as he stood up with her in his arms and held onto the woman he loved.

Who would have thought after their first meeting that fast forward three years they'd end up together? He hadn't but that was the beauty of love.

If it's meant to be it will happen.

 **/The End\**

/

 **A/N:** Ideally Love Drought should have been the song I used, but All Night was more fitting so I stuck with it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own All Night or Love Drought by Beyoncé.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** I hate ending stories on an odd numbered chapter but this felt like a standalone, so I decided against adding it onto the previous chapter.

This is sort of like a bonus piece, you know, just for kicks and as a thank you to everyone who has been so patient and gave wonderful feedback. It's been truly a wonderful journey, and who knows I might actually write a sequel or something. Or not.

 **IIII**

LaSalle slammed the car door shut, staring angrily ahead.

Shrugging out of her coat before hanging it the coat hanger, Sonja eyed him from the corner of her eye. "So that went well..." she began in an effort to ease some of the tension.

LaSalle stared at her like she was crazy. "Well?" he echoed in disbelief. "Your mother hates my guts!"

Sonja winced. "She doesn't hate you Christopher, she just doesn't know you yet," she tried.

There was no point in reminding LaSalle that the whole meet the parents' thing had been his idea. She'd been the one who needed convincing.

"She didn't know Andrew from table four but she seemed more than happy to marry you off to him!" LaSalle snapped one hand on his hip, the other pulling at his tie.

When it became clear he was in danger of chocking himself with it, Sonja intervened – easily loosening it from around his neck.

"To be fair not a lot of parents are going to sing your praises when your first introduction is preceded by news you've accidently knocked their daughter up," she said sympathetically.

"But it's not like we planned this!" LaSalle exclaimed.

"Hence why I used the words 'accidently knocked up'," Sonja reminded him. She took one of his hands, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "So it wasn't the best evening ever, but we survived it and we'll survive whatever comes next."

Her words had the intended effect as some of the tension evaporated from his body.

"I guess it's just every women usually takes a liking to me," he admitted ruefully.

"So you're upset that your country boy charm didn't work on Gail Percy?" Sonja asked with an eye roll.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm very charming and I happen to know for a fact that my accent is really sexy."

Sonja sighed. "I never should've told you that," she muttered shaking her head.

LaSalle chuckled as he pulled her to his chest. "Quick question?" 

"Uhuh?"

"Would your mother by any chance be related to Annalise Keating?" he asked with mock seriousness. "Because I kind of got the feeling that if she wanted me dead, she'd probably get away with it."

Sonja playfully pushed him away. "I'll admit she's a bit intimidating-"

"Sonja, you're mother is downright scary." LaSalle hastily clarified. "Our waiter didn't even know us, but by the end of the evening he was apologizing for getting you pregnant."

Sonja laughed. "That was actually really funny," she admitted. "The poor guy."

LaSalle scoffed. "What about me? I'm going to be her son in law," he complained with a pout.

Slipping off her heels, Sonja padded towards the couch before sitting down. "She actually took the engagement better than the pregnancy," she said, rubbing at her aching feet.

She hardly wore stilettos to begin with and now that she was packing a few extra pounds her feet were killing her.

LaSalle sat down next to her, moving her hands away and began gently kneading at the flesh. "I think it was you throwing down your fork and telling her that we were a package deal."

"Well we are," she stated before biting back a moan. "You know if the NCIS stuff ever becomes a bust you can definitely get into massaging," she said, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Glad to know I have options," he snorted dryly. "So we're a package deal, huh?"

Sonja nodded. "You, me and Cade."

She didn't need to peel her eyes open to know he was scowling back at her.

"That's not even remotely funny," LaSalle deadpanned.

She chuckled, sitting back up again. "Not even a tiny little bit?" she asked, her eyes dancing with amusement.

He shook his head slowly. "Not even."

"I think it is."

"That's because you're verbally abusive."

Sonja rolled her eyes. "I can't with you," she admitted, reclining back once more.

LaSalle leaned over, so they were lying side by side.

"If I fall off this couch, I'm going to kill you," she warned, even as she snuggled up against him.

"I've always wondered how you could make such threats," he quipped with a smirk. "Now that I've met your mother I know why."

"That's not even remotely funny," Sonja said even as she fought off a smile.

LaSalle hooked his arms around her. "Not even a tiny little-"

"Shut up and Kiss me, LaSalle."

"Gladly."

 **The Beginning...**


End file.
